Separate Twins
by BeautifulDisaster123
Summary: Ziva must deal with an understanding of her past and more importantly, her own blood line. small AU, but nothing major! Bad at summaries, sorry, please give it a shot! T rating for language/violence.
1. The Past is Hidden

**Hey, this is a big story that came to me -literally- in a dream!**

**i have been thinking about it for a while and i know everything i want to happen and everything that WILL happen :)**

**the only problem i have is getting it all down on my computer :)**

**this is the first chapter and i really want to know what you all think.**

**

* * *

**

Thursday, 0900. The NCIS head quarters had been quiet lately. Though there was always plenty of paperwork to do, there always was. Ziva as at her desk and continued to fill out the paper work from a case they had finished a week ago. Tim sat at his desk eagerly taping away at his keyboard with a relaxed look on his face. DiNozzo; however, leaned back in his chair and slouched as his slept. His gray suit jacket had long ago fallen on the floor and was now slightly dirty, something Tony would later complain about. Ziva noticed that Tony was well asleep when he had started to snore softly. She shook her head and balled up a piece of paper. She stood slightly and glanced around the perimeter to make sure the coast was clear. Once she was sure, she beamed the paper at DiNozzo and hit him in the face dead on.

DiNozzo jerked awake and stumbled in trying to achieve balance. He fell back in the chair and with a loud _thump_, hit the floor. Ziva -of course- was back to sitting in her chair perfectly by the time the ball was half way to him. Tony groaned and slowly stood up and fixed his chair. "How _very_ mature Ms. Dah-veed." he shot at her sharply. He was not to happy with his wake up call.

Ziva; on the other hand, was smirking to herself and at Tony's words, "you were the one sleeping while Gibbs is out for coffee," she said back to him as she signed her name on the report and placed it on the other side of her desk in a pile she declared her 'finished pile'. "Besides Tony, you have work to do, yes?" she asked looking to the large stack she could guess was a pile he would call, 'I'll get to it soon pile'.

Tony huffed and rolled his eyes in a childish way and said, "What are you going to do? Tell the teacher on me?" he questioned as he picked up his jacket from the floor and put it on the back of the chair again.

"If by teacher you mean Gibbs," Ziva said glancing behind Tony, "I do not believe I have to,"

Tony's eyes opened wide at the way her words were phrased and he knew what that meant, "hey boss I was just-"

"Napping on the job, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked not only interrupting him, but also slapping the back of his head.

"Won't happen again boss," Tony muttered sitting in his chair and beginning to do the paper work.

Gibbs shook his head as he grabbed his phone just after it started ringing, "Yea, Gibbs," there was a long paused after he answered, "were on it," he said hanging up, "grab your-" Gibbs was almost finished with his sentence when he noticed that all three of his agents already had there gear and were standing at the edge of the bull pen waiting for him. He smirked and shook his head, "you all are a little to eager for dead marine's if you ask me," he muttered as he slid on his jacket and took a sip from his coffee.

"What do we have Gibbs?" Ziva asked taking her place next to Gibbs as they walked to the elevator.

"dead marine and officer outside a bar in Alexandria," Gibbs said as they all ushered into the elevator, "hey one of you call ducky and tell him we have something and to meat us in Alexandria, Virginia ,"

Tim was the first to pull out his phone as the elevator approached their floor, "on it boss, ill tell ducky to bring two of everything." Tim said as he listened to the dial tone.

As they stepped out of the elevator and into the garage, "we all take my car," Gibbs said immediately turning towards his car. Ziva was right at his side and glanced over to her close father figure; "something on my face Ziver?" he asked noticing he was being watched.

Ziva felt as if he was not telling them something as if he was leaving a detail some the story behind the murders, "is there something you are not telling us, Gibbs?" she asked blatantly as she opened his passenger side door and smoothing seated herself in the car.

"Like what agent David?" Gibbs counter questioned as he got in a started the car, watching as Tony got in behind Ziva and Tim finished the call to ducky about the murder while simultaneously buckling up behind him.

"I do not know, I just feel as if something is wrong," Ziva admitted as she relaxed into the seat and buckled up. Once Gibbs knew they were all safely in the car, he whipped out of the parking garage and was on his way to Alexandria. It was only a ten minute car ride -with Gibbs's driving- but it was a quite ten minutes.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The scene -at first glance- appeared to be one just like any other. It had the tape cutting off access to the ally around the back of a small bar. The bar was an old red stone building with worn green shutters on the two windows in the front. The black door was closed and had the yellow tape over it as well. It was two stories but something told the team the second floor was not part of the bar. The bar it self was cutely named 'Paradise' with the dot of the 'I' being a kiss mark. The ally way around to the back was wide; however, it contained two dumpsters that took up some of the entry way.

Gibbs immediately got out of the car first and walked to the lead Metro cop in front of the building. Ziva got out and was soon accompanied by Tim and Tony. The three of them all gave each other confused looks and looked at Gibbs. "Well go on," he said gesturing for them to go behind the tape and take a look at the crime scene. "McGee, witnesses. DiNozzo, bag and tag. David, photos." he barked.

They all nodded and began to move towards the back ally. Tony held up the tape for Ziva and she smirked. After she slid under it, Tony was directly behind her and he let the tape go in time for it to hit McGee. "Thanks," he said sarcastically as he lifted the tape himself and walked under it. They all made it to the back side of the bar and stopped to take it all in.

Two bodies. One Marine and another that appeared to be civilian. Both were lay on the ground with blood coming out of their mouths. The marine was fit, white, male, blonde, brown eyed, and looked to be in his mid to late twenties. The other was also fit, tan, and also male, brunette, brown eyed, and looked to be around the same age as the marine. Ziva leaned against the wall of the building next to the bar. Tony leaned next to her and Tim leaned on the other side of Ziva. "What are your ninja senses telling you?" Tony asked

Ziva shook her head and sighed lightly as she glanced towards the exit of the ally way, "he's not telling us something," Ziva pulled off the wall and began to walk to the exit way, "we can not do anything anyway till Ducky arrives. I am going to find out what it is," Ziva began to walk with determination. She was going to get to the bottom of this.


	2. The Past Approches

**hey here is chapter 2! i didn't really know how to introduce the new character, so i did it the best i could! :)**

**reviews loved/wanted/kinda needed to continue! :)**

* * *

_Previously..._

_Ziva shook her head and sighed lightly as she glanced towards the exit of the ally way, "he's not telling us something," Ziva pulled off the wall and began to walk to the exit way, "we can not do anything anyway till Ducky arrives. I am going to find out what it is," Ziva began to walk with determination. She was going to get to the bottom of this._

_Continued..._

As she neared the end of the ally, Ziva glance around to find Gibbs. Once he was in her line of vision she began walking towards him slowly as she over herd some of the conversation. She was able to hear a couple words that caught her ears attention; 'unknown', 'no suspect', and 'Mossad'. It was the final word that got most of her curiosity. What in the world would a Mossad officer is doing in America? And even if e did have business here, why was he at a run down bar? But the biggest variable that Ziva was not able to understand, why was he alone?

Ziva approached Gibbs from behind and tapped his shoulder causing him to turn around and glare at her, "what Ziver?" he asked in a gruff tone.

"What is going on Gibbs? We only have ONE marine and a civilian. Why would you request that Ducky bring TWO of everything if we only have jurisdiction over ONE body?" Ziva asked placing a strong emphasis on the numbers.

"excuse me miss, but I was told that NCIS dealt with Mossad deaths also," the lead metro detective had the strength to stand up to Ziva and Gibbs, but he quickly silenced himself when Ziva came up from behind Gibbs and stood next to him as if she was his equal.

"Yes, we do deal with Mossad, but what do they have to do with-" Ziva stopped short of her sentence as realization and acceptance set in, "the civilian was a Mossad officer, yes?"

Ziva looked not at the metro detective that had been there all morning, but to Gibbs for her answer, "I was going to tell ya Ziver, I just needed to know more about the case before I told ya," Gibbs explained while slightly defending himself.

Ziva quickly brushed off her disappointment in having to once again deal with her old life and looked between Gibbs and the detective, "since this man was a Mossad officer, why was he here?"

Gibbs and the detective exchanged looks between each other and then looked back to Ziva.

"what I mean is that… well-" Ziva took a deep breath, realizing once again that she would have to explain Mossad life, "-when you leave the state of Israel -or even just go deep undercover- you are paid by Mossad for three things they expect you to need: self protection, living expenses, and common necessities." Ziva took a moment to let the information sink in. before continuing, "based off how far they are sending you -or how deep your cover- the more they will be willing to pay, they do not however restrict you to only buying those three types of things." she took another pause and looked at the detective that looked like he was lost beyond all reason, so she turned to Gibbs and made it simple, "when I came for Ari, I was given a lot of money; however, I did not split the money evenly amongst the safe house, food, and guns. Not many experience officer's do." she paused when she noticed that Gibbs understood what she was saying.

"I'm sorry miss but I still don't quite see your point," the detective said with a look of honest confusion.

"The man is in his mid to late twenties, he was experienced by then. He would have known how to split his money so he could go to a better bar. So why did he choose here?" Ziva said and looked to Gibbs who was in thought, "and where was his partner?"

"Why do you assume he had a partner with him?" the detective asked

"In Mossad you are trained first in how to protect yourself and then how to protect others while in the field. When you go out on a mission, you always -always- have a partner with you." Ziva explained quickly, "but this man was alone, why would his partner not go with him, and more importantly, why is he not here now?"

"that must have been who called!" the detective said nodding to himself, "yea, their was someone who called the station to see if the officer was alive or dead and when we said dead they said that they would be down here soon."

Gibbs and Ziva exchanged glances, "when did he call?" Gibbs asked

"It was a woman, and she called just after I got off the phone with you as a matter of fact Gibbs."

The detective's words surprised Ziva. The partner was a woman? That was not unheard of in Mossad -heck, her first time in America, her partner was male- but it was still not a thing that was promoted or done often. Ziva was ripped from her train of thought when a black Ferrari FF pulled up fallowed by Ducky and the NCIS medical van. Palmer nearly leapt out of the driver seat and was beginning to open the back with the engine of the Ferrari cut off. Tony and Tim came out of the ally and but next to Ziva and Gibbs as they waited for ducky and Palmer. "Wow… look at that beauty." Tony said nearly drooling at the sight of the Ferrari.

"Tony, I believe you have dropped something," Ziva said glancing at Tony.

"Oh what?" he asked looking to the ground for what had fallen

"Do not worry, it was only your dignity," Ziva shot with a cat like grin. Tim laughed and Tony glared at her sharply as he hit the back of Tim's head.

"Cute zee-vah,"

Ziva smirked and looked to Gibbs as he shook his head, having listened to the entire conversation. All of them got quiet when the Ferrari door opened and out stepped young women in her mid twenties. She wore dark blue jeans that hugged her hips and an emerald green blouse that was some what ruffled around her figure. Her black boots made her two inches taller then her true height of only five foot four. Her long brown curls flowed down her back and were pulled back from her face by a green hair band. Her walk said a lot about her. She walked her confidence and glowed with self awareness. She was not someone to mess with. The women crossed the street just after ducky and Palmer crossed and even they stopped once across to look at the new women.

"Who is-" Palmer was not able to finish his question before he was cut off.

"We can find out later Mr. Palmer, not go," ducky said assuring the younger M.E. off to the ally way with the bodies.

The women approached Gibbs directly and removed her sun glasses to revel her eyes. Eyes that Gibbs could remember vividly belonging to another. Belonging to Ari Haswari. He let the thought clear rapidly as she pulled her ID from her front pocket and showed it to Gibbs as she spoke to him, "Yasmina Aaliyah, Mossad. I am- was officer Kalleum's partner." she placed her ID back in her pocket and the team looked her over. Tim's look was of confusion while Tony's was… well Tony's, lustful. Ziva mimicked the same astonishment as Gibbs; however, Gibbs hid it better. Why was she for miler to him? Gibbs knew well that it was more then possible for two unrelated people to have similar traits. But she was someone that was going on his watch list. Starting now.


	3. The Past is Noticed

_Previously..._

_The women approached Gibbs directly and removed her sun glasses to revel her eyes. Eyes that Gibbs could remember vividly belonging to another. Belonging to Ari Haswari. He let the thought clear rapidly as she pulled her ID from her front pocket and showed it to Gibbs as she spoke to him, "Yasmina Aaliyah, Mossad. I am- was officer Kalleum's partner." she placed her ID back in her pocket and the team looked her over. Tim's look was of confusion while Tony's was… well Tony's, lustful. Ziva mimicked the same astonishment as Gibbs; however, Gibbs hid it better. Why was she for miler to him? Gibbs knew well that it was more then possible for two unrelated people to have similar traits. But she was someone that was going on his watch list. Starting now. _

* * *

_Continued..._

Yasmina looked over all of the other agents. The looks they all gave her made her feel as if she had just missed something they all knew. Ignoring the looks, she looked to the younger men at the end of the row. One was younger looking then the other, but he did not appear to show interest in her, just confusion. The other; however, showed obvious interest, that was something she could work with. After not getting a response from the sliver haired man, she move down the line and paced the jade eyed man slowly. She then walked around them all and began to walk towards the crime scene.

Gibbs kept a close eye on the younger women as she walked around them and towards the crime scene. As Ziva moved to walk after her, Gibbs gripped her upper arm. When Ziva turned to ask him what his problem was, he spoke first, "you're with me," he said firmly.

"But Gibbs-" Ziva was not even able to finish her objection before she got the glare that told her to shut up.

Gibbs glanced up and noticed Tim and Tony had conveniently fallowed after the young women. The marine looked back to Ziva and whispered, "If you are thinking what I'm thinking then we need to talk. Now." Gibbs stood still as stone until he was given a small head nod from Ziva, indicating that she was in fact thinking along the lines of Gibbs. Gibbs nodded and he relaxed slightly while pulling her next to him and walking to the opposite end of the building and turned her so he could look at her directly when he asked, "if there any chance?"

Ziva sighed and shrugged.

"Ziva David, you've got to know something," Gibbs said as calmly as he could, regardless of the small amount of anger dripping from his words.

Ziva shook her head and pulled her arm from his grip so she could think, "Gibbs… I honestly do not know! Yes, she may resemble him in some way but… I do not know if it is possible,"

"Why don't you know if it couldn't even be possible?" Gibbs questioned

"Well, I guess it is possible…"Ziva paused and placed a hand on her forehead as she forced her self to think far back into her childhood. She forced herself to remember when Ari and herself were younger. He was four years older then herself. Tali was three years younger then herself. If it is possible that this girl-

"Ziver," Gibbs's voice brought her out of her memories -and small attempt at mental math- and back to reality.

"Sorry, Gibbs, I was just trying to figure out if it is even possible for her to even be related to me." Ziva explained

Gibbs sighed and looked into Ziva's eyes as he spoke, "you don't worry about this. I am going to take care of it," he said placing his hand on her shoulder, "all I want you to do is focus on the case right now, you got that?"

Ziva nodded and sighed heavily, "yes gibbs." she turned and began to walk back to the ally way. Once she reached the corner and turned, the sight she saw was slightly amusing.

Tony leaning against the wall of the building next to the bar with Tim next to him. Yasmina stood good two or three feet from them and was speaking with Ducky as he looked over the Marine. What made the scene amusing was that Yasmina had her back to the two special agents and both of the men had reverted to high school and were starring directly at the young woman's butt. Ziva snickered and walked under the tape and walked up to Yasmina with a small smirk. She looked over to her and whispered, "You have admirers,"

Yasmina smirked and nodded, "if it is what gets them to shut up, I do not mind," she said looking to Ziva with a small smile. Her smile was not like Ari's but like… Tali's. The sight frightened Ziva but she had to keep it under control while in front of her.

Ziva looked down to ducky who was ranting about a dead couple he had preformed an autopsy on years ago. She decided that probing the younger women couldn't hurt, "so, you are Mossad, how long have you been in Mossad?"

Yasmina thought a moment and then replied, "nine years,"

Ziva glance at her and assumed that she had started since eighteen so that made her twenty-seven, "so you are in good shape for a woman nearing thirty," Ziva commented.

Yasmina laughed, "I do not think a woman of only twenty-five is close to nearing thirty, but thank you for the complement,"

Ziva smiled at her as she did the math again and then blurted out her findings, "you are only twenty-five? Then you began at Mossad at sixteen."

Yasmina giggled softly to herself and shook her head then glance to Ziva, "good math Agent David," Yasmina commented as she looked back to the dead bodies.

"How do you know my name?" Ziva asked sharply

"Huh?" Yasmina looked back to Ziva with a small bit of confusion

"You said my name, I had not told you it, none of us have said our name yet," Ziva noted

"That is not true, your medical examiners were more then happy to share their names with me," Yasmina said smartly.

"But I had not told you my name,"

Yasmina shrugged her shoulders, "well you look just like him, how could I not know who you are?" Yasmina questioned as if her statement was obvious.

"I look just like whom?"

"Your father,"

Ziva had not been prepared for that answer. She was sure the women was going to say something along the line of 'background cheek' or 'none of your biasness' but she had been honest; brutally honest. "You… you now my father?"

Yasmina nodded, "I have been working under him directly since I was twenty years old," she stated boldly, not even knowing the information she was giving Ziva. If she worked under Director David, that means he either had something on her or he knew her personally.

"oh Ziva," Ducky said as he stood and Palmer moved from his side and stood next to Tim against the wall, no doubt to do just what Tim and Tony were doing. "The scene is clear and you can begin your photographing and bagging and tagging."

"Time of death?" Ziva asked glancing at the bodies.

"They died about the same time, 23:00." Ducky said with a small shrug, "As for how they died, I will have to wait till they can return with me,"

"Thanks Ducky," Ziva said with a small smile. Ducky nodded and walked out of the ally way leaving the two women with three very childish men. The two women turned and both crossed their arms as they looked at the men. Palmer was the first to leave.

"Wow," Tony muttered as he looked between Ziva and Yasmina.

"What?" Ziva barked

"You and her could be… sisters or something," Tony muttered with a slightly dropping jaw.


	4. The Past Spoken

**hellooo all :) ok so this is a mainly ziva/yasmina centered chapter. tells of some of ziva's past as well as yasmina's. and if you hate Ari, well i made him kinda seem like a good guy in this chapter soooooo ya :) dont hate me! please! :)**

**reveiws loved and wanted! enjoy!**

* * *

_Previously..._

_"Wow," Tony muttered as he looked between Ziva and Yasmina._

_"What?" Ziva barked_

_"You and her could be… sisters or something," Tony muttered with a slightly dropping jaw._

* * *

_Continued..._

Ziva felt her blood run just a bit more chilled. It was nothing to her that Gibbs had noticed the resemblance to her blood line. He had after all dedicated a time in his life to learning about her blood line. But Tony was what most would call a 'live in the moment' type of man and was not the type to remember small things. For him to notice something like a small resemblance, that made her worry.

Yasmina; however, rolled her eyes, "if that is how you flirt with women, I can understand how you do not have a girlfriend," she snapped and placed one hand on her hip as she ran her hand through her thick curls. She turned and walked over to the dead Officer and crouched down beside him. The look on her face was one that Ziva knew all to well; he had been her first partner she had gotten too close to.

As Yasmina placed her hand on the dead man's forehead, Tim stepped forward, "um I don't think-"

"Timothy…" Ziva had cut him off and shook her head to him when he gave her a look of concern.

"Come on McGoo," Tony said taking Ziva's hint for them to leave. Tim's shoulders slumped and walked with Tony out of the ally, leaving the two women alone.

Yasmina ran her fingers through his curly hair and sighed. She did not know Ziva well but she felt as if she was trust full. With out her noticing, Ziva had moved to the opposite side of Rakeem. "Thank you for getting the away, agent David," Yasmina said softly, not tiring her eyes from Rakeem.

"You can call me Ziva," she said with a calm look, "I know that look on your face. The feeling your feeling right now." Ziva said boldly, "you do not need men like them around you at the moment. Do not miss understand me, they are both good men at heart, but it takes someone that has been where you are now to understand,"

Yasmina pulled her soft brown eyes from Rakeem and looked to Ziva, "how old were you?" she asked.

"I was twenty-four," Ziva said flatly,

"How old was he?" Yasmina questioned curiously.

"Twenty-seven, his name was Michael Limali, I had been in Mossad longer then he had, but Eli wanted me with him because he hoped that…" Ziva stopped talking, noticing that she was about to reveal more about her life then she should.

A small smirk came across Yasmina's porcelain smooth face, "he has been encouraging me to have a child since I turned twenty-two." Yasmina confessed.

Ziva over looked her fathers interest in Yasmina and took a deep breath and sighed softly. Ziva could not help but look at Yasmina and see her younger sister, Tali, in her features. Her high cheek bones -a genetic trait- and her eyes screamed Tali and Ari to Ziva. But the idea that Ari had another sibling was complex and nearly impossible to comprehend. And she resembled Tali too far to possibly be Ari's child.

"Ziva," Yasmina's softer voice brought Ziva crashing back to reality.

"Yes," Ziva said assuring her that she had her attention.

"I hope I am not crossing a boundary with you, but do you mind me to ask you what Michael was like?" Yasmina asked still running her hand through Rakeem's silk curls.

"Michael was… he was a good man. He was protective of me since I had joined Mossad. He was three years older then me and would do anything for me." Ziva said with a small smirk. "When we first came to America on field work, we were undercover as a married couple. Michael was more then willing to play the part. On our flight to America, we… 'Practiced'. He was soft and sweet towards me, but if anyone came towards me, he was nearly indestructible," Ziva took a breath and sighed heavily, "and then when we were out to dinner one night -undercover- he told me to go to the car while he got the cheek. I did as he had asked and left before him to get to the car. He was shot point blank… for his watch." Ziva looked down and took a deep breath

"I am sorry to hear that Ziva." Yasmina said with an honest voice of sympathy.

"I am fine now, but it took make a long time to get over him. But now I simply visit his grave on his birthday every year." Ziva admitted.

Yasmina leaned forward and gently kissed Rakeem's forehead and spoke and Arabic pray to his dead body. Ziva stood back to her feet and Yasmina did the same. While Yasmina stood in her two inch heals, she was the equal height of Ziva. She looked over to Ziva and nodded, "I am better now," she said noticing the concern in her features. "May I ask you something else though?" Ziva nodded, not needing to give her a verbal reply. "I speck with your father often. He will sometimes tell me to do things like you had when you were in Mossad. To be honest it gets annoying fast, but I did always wonder one thing. He told me that you were not allowed to 'officially' join Mossad till you were eighteen. Why could you not join earlier?" Yasmina asked with curiosity.

Ziva smirked, "when I was young, my mother began to be fed up with what Eli did with Mossad and insisted that her daughters were not to get involved in Mossad. Little did she know that both my sister and I already had our eyes on joining Mossad. So at eighteen -when she could no longer keep me form what I wanted- I joined. Tali were able to get away from our mother with my help from the inside and I got her in early." Ziva pause and let out a sigh, "sadly, she got out just as fast as she got in."

"She was killed by a bus bombing. Eli told me." Yasmina said with empathy.

Ziva then remembered something she wanted to ask to prove to herself that this young woman was in fact related to her, "Yasmina, do you mind if I ask you something as well?"

"I do not see why not, I asked you two questions already," Yasmina said nonchalantly as they both walked away from the dead bodies but not out of the ally with the others.

"What does your mother think about you being in Mossad? I know mine despised it till the day I got out and transferred to NCIS.

Yasmina froze and her facial expressions turned numb. Ziva had hit a nerve. It was not a nerve that Yasmina would be mad about her asking, it was a legitimate question to ask base on their topic, but it was hard for her to talk about. "My um… my mother is dead. She has been since I was six." Yasmina said flatly as she avoided Ziva's eyes. "My brother and I were out shopping with her one morning and she had told us to stay together in the small shop while she got the groceries. After an hour, we were supposed to go back to the car. Well my brother and I got lost on our way back to the car and ended up being a little late. When we could finally see the car down the street from us, we saw our mother just getting there herself. She motioned for us to come and get in as she did. My brother and I were nearly twenty meters away when the engine started and the car exploded. My brother shielded me from most of the blast, so he was injured, thankfully not do badly. Five people were killed including my mother, and ten were injured including my brother. All I got was a sprained ankle."

Ziva gazed at Yasmina with wonder. For a little girl to loss her mother so young -and right in front of her- is traumatic. Ziva stepped to the younger women and placed her hand on her shoulder, "how old was your brother?"

"I was six so he had been about fourteen or fifteen. He was always protective of me. Always watched out for me and kept me safe. He helped me through school and he got me a place to stay every night. He taught me everything I know," Yasmina said with a small and soft smile on her face as she reminisced on her memories.

"What about your father?" Ziva asked keeping her hand on the younger women's shoulder.

Yasmina shook her head, "I never knew him. My brother only told me that he was an important man to the people who did his dirty biasness for him."

"Where is your brother now?" Ziva asked

"With our mother. Six feet in the ground." Yasmina said coldly, "he was getting sick. And not just a cold, I mean mentally ill. His paranoia was acting up and he was bringing to feel boxed into his job. He would call me every nigh to tell me he loved me, but then one night… he told me he will always love me and that he will say hello to our mother for me." Yasmina could not look at Ziva. She was strong and she had yet to shed a tear while speaking, but she couldn't risk it.

"Yasmina, I truly mean it when I say I am sorry for your loss." Ziva said gently running her thumb over her shoulder. Yasmina nodded and took a deep breath as she sucked back all of her tears and looked at Ziva with a light smile. "I am glad you are ok," Ziva said honestly, "you are lucky to have had such a good brother,"

"I know, he was really amazing," Yasmina agreed still having yet to say his name.

As Ziva was about to ask her more about her brother, Gibbs came down the ally with a stern look. "What's going on Gibbs?" Ziva asked removing her hand from Yasmina's shoulder.

"Duck's going t take the bodies back home and that's where we are all going to, even you Ms. Aaliyah." Gibbs said politely.

"Not a problem sir, I will need to contact my director once I get to NCIS though." Yasmina said politely. She then turned to Ziva and asked in Hebrew, "_Would you like to ride with me in my car. It is very fast,_"

Ziva smirked and shook her head replying, "_No thank you Yasmina, I think my boss would get mad if I did not stay under his watchful eye, I will see you at NCIS," _

Gibbs gave the two a strange look and nodded to Yasmina as she walked around him and off to the Ferrari. "What was that?" he muttered to Ziva as they walked to Gibbs's car with Tony and Tim already in the back seat.

"She asked me to ride with her back to NCIS," Ziva replied.

"Why didn't ya?" Gibbs asked opening his door.

"I knew you would say no," she replied and he smirked, "I knew you were a smart women Ziver,"


	5. The Past Shown

**reviews would be loved! they keep me going and get me to continue on faster :)**

* * *

_Previously..._

"_She asked me to ride with her back to NCIS," Ziva replied._

"_Why didn't ya?" Gibbs asked opening his door._

"_I knew you would say no," she replied and he smirked, "I knew you were a smart women Ziver,"_

* * *

_Continued..._

The agents filled out of the elevator with Yasmina behind them all. Watching how another agency operated with fascinating to her. As they turned to enter the bull pen, Yasmina stopped and waited for them all to sit down so she could pick who to sit with. Immediately noted that Ziva was to her left, she slid in behind her and sat on the small filing cabinet behind her desk. Ziva had not seen her slid by her, but she herd her sit on the cabinet and a small smile formed on her lips. Out of all of them, she had chosen her to sit with. Ziva brushed it off as the fact that she did not need to translate to English with her, but she felt some what protective of her.

"McGee, I want a full back ground on both our dead men." Gibbs said as he tossed the file on his desk. "DiNozzo, I want back records on both of them, starting from two weeks ago,"

"Yes boss," both the men said back to Gibbs in unison.

"What about me?" Ziva asked confused why she was not assigned something.

Gibbs turned and pointed to Yasmina, "You have her," he said turning back around and going to the elevator again to go down and see his favorite, Abby.

Yasmina slumped and sighed heavily, "_why does he treat me as if I am an evil person?_" Yasmina muttered in Hebrew.

"_He does not know you. His trust does not come easily,_" Ziva replied to her with a small smirk. Yasmina nodded, understanding the type of man he was.

"Ok you two need to stop that," Tony said eyeing the two women as they spoke in Hebrew.

"Why?" Ziva asked confused as to what their specking had to do with him.

"Because I keep getting distracted by your voices, I can ignore English but foreign words get my attention," Tony said sounding childish as ever.

"_Is he always this way or is this a show for me, an outsider?_" Yasmina asked confused.

"_Oh no, he is always like this. It is cute sometimes but most of the time it is just annoying,_" Ziva replied with a slightly arched brow and a smirk. Yasmina laughed lightly and shook her head. "_He also may be doing this little 'show' because he thinks you are cute. I mean you are pretty but I find it hard to believe that you would find a child attractive,_"

Yasmina shrugged, "_he is not bad to look at, but he seems a little to… juvenile,_" Yasmina explained smiling at Tony.

He glared at them, "it's not fair you know,"

"What?" Yasmina asked curiously.

"That you and Ziva can have your own little conversation and no one can understand you,"

"That is not true," Ziva chimed in, "anyone that specks Hebrew can understand us. Do not get mad and pout because you can not eavesdrop on our discussion."

Tony huffed and began typing on his computer, attempting to distract himself from the two beautiful women across from him.

"You need to contact Eli, yes?" Ziva asked standing from her seat. Yasmina nodded and slid off of the filing cabinet and stood next to her. Ziva stepped out from behind her desk and Yasmina was right behind her.

"Ziver," Gibbs said as he entered the bull pen from out of nowhere.

"Yes?" she asked as Yasmina stood at her side.

"Abby needs you down in her lab," Gibbs said looking to Yasmina, "you need to talk to Director David still?" he asked

"We were on our way to just now," Ziva said as she looked to Yasmina who held a composed look that stated she did not care which of them took her.

"I've got her, you go," Gibbs said as Ziva looked to Yasmina.

"_Just go, I will be fine with him alone. After all I am just contacting Eli. I will be down as soon as I am finished if you would like,_" Yasmina said, earning her a curious look from Gibbs.

"_Only come down if he lets you, if he gives you other orders just listen to his. Good luck and I will see you soon." _Ziva said placing a hand on her shoulder briefly and then leaving for the elevator.

"Mind telling me why you always seem to forget how to speck English around me Ms. Aaliyah?" Gibbs questioned.

"It is not that I forget Agent Gibbs. It is the fact that I prefer to speck Hebrew, not English. With Ziva I can." Yasmina explained honestly.

"Ziva ay. First name basis already?" Gibbs asked as they began to move towards the stairs.

"She told me to call her that Agent Gibbs. Just as I asked her to call me Yasmina."

Gibbs walked her up the stairs, amazed at how she kept up with him, even in heals. He walked her to the MTAC door and opened it for her. Once they were both inside, Gibbs gave the orders for them to contact Eli David in Tel Aviv. They said it would take a minute to contact and Gibbs took that moment to place her on the large floor. "The moment you want to end the conversation, you tell me. Tape your leg twice and I'll take over. Got it?"

Yasmina nodded. She could tell his words were true and he was a man who meant well.

"We have contact," the technician said.

"Go ahead," Gibbs said stepping out of the scene and into the back.

Eli came on the screen and a look of relief filled his features, "oh Yasmina, it is good to see your face," Eli said calmly

"Yes director I regret to inform you of the death of Officer Rakeem Kalleum," Yasmina said with no emotion that she had once shown for the Officer.

"Cause of death?" Eli asked concerned

"Unknown, NCIS is-"

"Why were you not with him?" Eli questioned cutting her off.

"He told me it was something he had to do on his own sir," Yasmina replied

"That is your excuse?" Eli demanded getting angrier and angrier at the young officer.

"No sir, I have no excuse sir," Yasmina's reply was so militaristic that it actually upset Gibbs.

"I thought I trained you better then this! This is a rocky mistake, Yasmina!" Eli barked sharply.

Yasmina held an emotionless face for the most part. When ever his voice got to loud, her emotions would show and she would flinch slightly. She did not reply to him; however she did not signal to Gibbs to get rid of him yet. She knew that if she did not let him get out his anger now, it would only be worse when she returned. But then he said something that hit her hard, "you are nearly as worthless and your brother was!"

Yasmina looked down to the ground and her left hand tapped her leg twice. "Eli David," Gibbs said as he stepped up behind Yasmina and placed a protective hold on her shoulder, "this rant is not necessary," Gibbs said boldly.

Eli rolled his eyes and sided, "why am I not surprised, Agent Gibbs?" Eli said in a smug tone, "this is not of your concern Agent Gibbs."

"I made it my concern when you started blaming an innocent woman for a murder she did not commit." Gibbs barked as his grip on her shoulder slightly tightened. It wasn't to hurt her, but to show that he was willing to stand up for her.

"You are dismissed Officer Aaliyah," Eli said and Gibbs tapped his hand on her shoulder and she nodded leaving the screening area, but not the room as Gibbs had assumed. Gibbs looked Eli in the eye and Eli could not help but sigh, "you know, yes?"

Gibbs shrugged, "Ziver and I guessed it, but you just confirmed it."

"You and Zivala know more then she does. I think it is best for her not to know." Eli said with an emotionless face.

"I won't tell her, but I wont speck for Ziver, she is her own person," Gibbs said giving the signal to the technicians to cut off. The screen went black and the room re-lit, exposing the small young woman in the back. "I thought you had left."

Yasmina watched at Gibbs with her piercing brown eyes. The same glare Ari had given him before smile into the camera so many years ago. "I do not understand," she said simply.

Gibbs sighed and walked up the ramp to stand with her back the door, "Ziver can explain it to you," he muttered as he opened the door.

Yasmina gripped his arm and looked him in the eye, "why can you not look me in the eyes for longer then ten seconds Gibbs?" she asked and he pulled away just she expected.

"Find Ziver and ask her why I can not look at you," he said sharply as he yanked his arm from her hand.

Yasmina sighed and -must like a small child- stomped her foot in frustration. Was there something wrong with her? Had she done something to anger him with out knowing? She rushed out of the door and down the stairs. She asked one of the agents which floor the women named 'Abby' was on and they told her basement. Instead of using the elevator, she used the back stairs and nearly flew down the steps. Once she got to the basement, she walked into a hall way and was bombarded by strange music. Thankfully it wasn't too loud. She walked into the lab and noticed Ziva. Another woman with raven hair pulled up in pig tails stared at her with her jaw slightly dropped.

"Wow Ziva, you weren't kidding, she so could be your sister," the woman said with her eyes wide as she looked at her.

"Yasmina, you spoke to Eli?" Ziva asked with a look of concern on her face.

"Is there something wrong with me?" she asked

"What?"

"Why can he not look at me?" Yasmina said loudly.

Ziva's jaw nearly hit the floor, "Ari was your brother," Ziva stated.

Yasmina's eyes widened, "how… how do you know that? I do not even use my last name,"

"You… you look like him so much," Ziva said walking to her and placing a hand on her cheek, "you have his eyes, his smirk, and his independent spirit." Ziva said stocking her cheek gently with her thumb. "Your father is my father," Ziva said lightly.

Yasmina's eyes widened and her pupils dilated rapidly. Then she collapsed into Ziva's arms.


	6. The Past Effect

**Reviews are loved(please&thankyou)**

* * *

_Previously..._

"_You… you look like him so much," Ziva said walking to her and placing a hand on her cheek, "you have his eyes, his smirk, and his independent spirit." Ziva said stocking her cheek gently with her thumb. "Your father is my father," Ziva said lightly._

_Yasmina's eyes widened and her pupils dilated rapidly. Then she collapsed into Ziva's arms._

* * *

_Continued..._

"Yasmina! Yasmina!" Ziva yelled as she caught Yasmina as she fell, "Yasmina!" she repeated.

"Pulse Ziva! Check for a pulse!" Abby yelled in fear.

Ziva held her close and could feel a pulse as she placed two fingers to her neck vein, "she is alive, she just passed out. Abby, help me." Ziva asked as she attempted to stand and lift Yasmina at the same time. Abby took Yasmina off of Ziva and then helped Ziva stand up. Ziva quickly scooped the younger woman up and in her arms, "Abby, can I sit with her on your sofa in the back?" Ziva asked as she cradled Yasmina's form in her arms in a bridal style.

"Yea sure, go ahead, let me know when she wakes up so I can call ducky up here to look at her," Abby said walking in front of Ziva to open all of the automatic doors. I have a pillow for her and a blanket too," Abby said nervously.

"Abby, it is fine, she will be fine," Ziva assured her as she sat down on the couch and lay Yasmina out, allowing her head to rest in her lap.

Ziva looked down at her and began to run her fingers through Yasmina's soft curls. As she looked down at Yasmina's calm face. She could not see Ari nor could she see Tali in the young women's face at the moment. She looked like an angel- a fair skinned, soft haired and petit women- that happened to be of her very own blood line. As a couple of minutes passed by, the automatic door slid open. Ziva looked up expecting Gibbs, but she got Tony.

"Not now Tony," Ziva bit off in a low voice as to not disturb Yasmina.

Tony ignored her remark and sat down next to her on the couch, "I came down here to help Abby with evidence from the bar but she sent me back here. She said you could use my help instead," Tony explained.

Ziva looked to him and slightly rolled her brown eyes, "well I do not understand why it is that Abby believes I need help, but I am fine. Yasmina fainted is all."

Tony looked down to the young woman, "she alright?"

"Yes, she will be, just needs rest. Yasmina has been through a lot today. She was unconscious a first, but now I believe she is just asleep," Ziva said as she began to relax around Tony. He placed his arm on the back on the couch and Ziva leaned back and rested her head on his shoulder. No matter how much Ziva yelled at Tony and criticized him about his childish antics, she would always feel undoubtedly herself around him. He treated her as a younger sister at times; however, he also tended to cross the line between friends and lovers with her on almost a day to day basis. She could feel his arm slid slowly down from the top of the couch and eventually rested on her slender shoulders. She didn't mind him being so near right now, she actually welcomed his comfort at the moment. As she ran her figures through Yasmina's curls, she let out a soft sigh, "she is my half sister,"

Tony took a moment to process just what she had said and then sighed gently, "She was _his_ sister wasn't she?" Tony asked with a slightly bitter tone as he did not dare to speck Ari's name.

Ziva nodded, knowing he could see -and feel- her nod yes to him, "she is so much like him, yet so her own person. It is amazing," Ziva said as she completely relaxed her body into his side. Ziva continued to run her fingers through Yasmina's hair as she felt Tony's hand that was once on her shoulder begin to rise up gently and run through her own soft curls. As Tony began to relax her, just by simply running his hand through her hair, Ziva let out a long and slow sigh and was undoubtedly smiling softly.

"Are you willing to take her home or are you going to make her stay in her hotel?" Tony asked lightly.

"I may take her home, especially if she does not feel well soon enough," Ziva muttered as her own hand began to still in Yasmina's hair as Tony's progressed to play with her hair. Tony couldn't have known how relaxed he was making her just by doing this. "Tony…"

Tony smirked and continued to run his hand through her hair even after hearing just how tired she was, "yes, beautiful?" he teased.

Ziva smirked and chuckled lightly, "you are making me tired," she said in a tone the said she was complaining, but the way she relaxed next to him told him to continue to play with her hair.

He chuckled and shook his head as he continued his handy work in her long locks, "I am not _making_ you do _anything_, gorgeous. It is your choice, if you want me to stop, just tell me."

Ziva sighed, she wanted to be on alert with Yasmina around her, but with Tony so welcoming and comforting to her. She could not simply ignore his attempt at comfort when she was so desperate for someone to finally look after her for a change. It was only suitable that it be Tony. After all, he had done so much for her; he had comforted her after Jenny -one of her closeted friends- had been murdered in their care, he had attempted to protect her from Michael, he had killed Michael to protect her, Tony had even traveled across the world to save her from a terrorist without even knowing if she were really alive or not. If anyone deserved her trust, it was him.

Ziva lay her arm securely across Yasmina's chest and lower torso as she leaned forward slightly and allowed Tony to fully take a hold of her waist as he lifted her ever so slightly enough to slid Ziva on his lap. She allowed her body to turn so that her right side leaned on his chest and Yasmina was now on her side with her back along the back side of the couch cushions and cuddled on Ziva's right leg with her head on her lap. She was a grown woman -Ziva knew that well- yet, Yasmina resembled Tali when she was a small girl.

Tony wrapped his left arm around Ziva's back and rested his hand on her hip. He looked down to Yasmina and turned his head as he rested his cheek against the top of Ziva's head. "She looks just like you,"

His words surprised her, she looked to Yasmina curiously as if the young woman was the one that had said it, "I do not understand,"

"When she's asleep. She reminds me of you. When we were undercover -as John-Paul and Sophie- you feel asleep before me and I watched you sleep for a bit. She looks like your twin right now." Tony admitted as he looked at the younger Israeli. He used his right hand to brush a couple of curls out of the woman's face, "so angelic, so sweet, so adorably child-like," he added with a smile.

She didn't need to see him to know their was a smile on his mouth, "angelic?" she asked as she continued to look at the now sleeping Israeli.

Tony chuckled, "hard to believe, but yea, you looked like an angel," he admitted as he ran his left hand from her hip up to her lower ribs and down. He repeated this and he felt a smile become plastered to his face. "At first I didn't understand how you could, and then I thought about it. It's just ironic that such a deadly woman could look like an angel when she's asleep. I guess it only makes since that it would be the same for your sister." Tony said with a small smirk.

Ziva sighed lightly as she watched him continue to play with Yasmina's hair. She reached out and placed her right hand on his right hand, stopping his movements, "she is only my half sister," Ziva dead paned with a small frown forming on her lips.


	7. The Past Awakens

_Previously..._

_Ziva sighed lightly as she watched him continue to play with Yasmina's hair. She reached out and placed her right hand on his right hand, stopping his movements, "she is only my half sister," Ziva dead paned with a small frown forming on her lips._

* * *

_Continued..._

Tony sighed as he took a hold of her hand and held it in his hand loosely, "She may not be your full blood line Zi, but she _is_ your blood line and the only sibling you have left."

His words held a harsh meaning, but his voice was so soft and sensitive that she could not help but smirk, "why did he never tell me of her?" Ziva asked herself aloud, "we were so close when we were young,"

Tony pulled her closer to him with his left hand and took a deep breath only to quickly let it out, "I don't know Zi, maybe he wasn't suppose to," Tony replied not really understanding what he was suppose to say in this situation.

Ziva turned to him and gave him a curious look, "I do not understand,"

Tony sighed and thought a moment before specking, a thing he had learned helped him in the future when explaining things to her, "think about it Ziva. He was her older brother by what -six or seven years? He probably was naturally protective of her and their mother was probably even more protective. He may not have even thought to tell you about her out of his own need to keep her safe."

Tony's explanation made logical sense, "Nine. He was nine years older then her. He had been fifteen when their mother was killed and she was six." Ziva stated. She kept her hand in his as he pulled their coupled hands to his lips, "I know he was… unstable when you met him, but he really was a loving person," Ziva muttered defended her half brother, "When he was young that is," she said as she turned her head up to look at his eyes and sighed heavily.

"I believe you," Tony said looking down to Ziva with a small smile.

"You what?"

"I. Believe. You." Tony repeated to her with a slightly larger smile.

Ziva smiled lightly up to him and slightly nuzzled her head on his neck. She looked down at the resting Israeli on her lap. Yasmina had wrapped her arms around Ziva's leg and hugged it close to her while she kept her head on Ziva's lap. Ziva sighed as she looked down to her. Though the young Officer was not her full blood, she still felt protective.

The automatic door slide open and the two agents loosened their hand hold and Tony placed his hand on her wrist and forearm. He ran his thumb lightly across her skin and looked with Ziva to the door and smirked as Abby poked her head in. "Is it okay for me to come in?" she asked with a small look of worry on her face.

Ziva smirked and chuckled lightly, "She is asleep Abby. You can come in, yes," Ziva assured her with a sweetened smile.

Abby breathed a sigh of relief and walked into the room fully so the door would close behind her, "How is she?" Abby asked as she sat at the opposite end of the couch from Tony and Ziva. She could clearly see that Yasmina's body was physically relaxed, but no one knew what was going on in her head.

"She is better, but I will not wake her, I want her to wake up on her own." Ziva explained as her as her long fingers ran through the younger woman's long curls. "Her breathing is regular and she does not appear to be in any pain so I do not see the point in waking her, yes?"

Abby nodded and looked at Yasmina as she cuddled with Ziva. Abby -for the more part- seemed oblivious to the location of Tony's hands; his left on Ziva's lower hip and his right on her right forearm. Tony could not keep the warm smile from his lips as he continued to hold Ziva close to him. Abby glanced up and saw the look in Tony's green orbs as he looked at Ziva. "Aw" Abby muttered to herself.

Ziva and Tony both snapped out of their daze and shot a look to Abby, "What?" they both asked with a look of pure confusion.

"My plan worked, I'm happy," Abby said smiling at them.

"Abby, what plan?"

"My plan to get you guys together," Abby admitted as she looked between the two of them, "When Tony came down stairs, he said he had come to help me out. I knew I needed the help but I also knew that Ziva was back here all alone with Yasmina. So instead of using the extra help, I set you guys up! Something I've always wanted!" Abby explained everything to them with a large grin on her face that couldn't be mistaken fro anything but true happiness.

Tony shook his head and leaned it forward onto Ziva's shoulder, "Abby, that is ridiculous," Tony said smiling into Ziva's shoulder.

"But it worked!" Abby said elated by the sight of Tony and Ziva so cozy with each other.

Ziva laughed and shook her head, "Abby, we are not together, he is just comforting me. As a friend," Ziva clarified, if not for Abby, then for herself. She needed reassurance that she would not get her hopes up to only have them crushed again. She felt Tony's left hand on her hip still from its previous movement of small and soft strokes. His hand had been running up and down from her hip to her lower rib, but after hearing her words, he stopped. Ziva felt his body go slightly ridged but he quickly relaxed it with the idea that she had only said that for Abby.

Yasmina got all three adults attention by making a small grown. The younger women curled slightly by crunching her legs up to her stomach. Yasmina wrapped her arms tighter around Ziva's leg as she felt her head begin to pound lightly. "_Oh my god. My head is killing me. Ziva where am I?_" Yasmina asked in Hebrew with out thinking about the idea of other people in the room.

Ziva leaned forward and placed both her hands on Yasmina's head to assure her that she was there with her, "_You passed out Mina. Calm down. Just breathe slowly. We are in the back room of the lab at NCIS. Abby and Tony are here too,_" Ziva replied in Hebrew to best suit her.

Yasmina nodded and felt the head pounding subside and she slowly opened her now soft brown eyes. Her head was pointed downwards so the first person she saw was Abby who was sitting at her feet, "Hey there pretty girl. You ok?" she asked softly.

Yasmina could not help but form a small smile at the sight of the raven haired women. She had not yet even been formally introduced to her yet; however, the gothic women showed so much worry for her. Yasmina took one long blink and slowly let out a sigh, "Yes, I am ok," she told Abby softly. The smile that appeared on Abby's face was worth the forced translation. She slowly relaxed her legs and pushed them from her stomach and was laying on her side still cuddling to Ziva. "_Ziva, I feel like I was just hit by a car,_" Yasmina said in Hebrew, knowing she did not need to translate for her.

Ziva smiled and received confused looks from both Tony and Abby. "She said she feels like she was hit by a car." Ziva translated with a smirk. Tony and Abby smiled lightly. "_You should Yasmina; you fell on me and a solid floor._" Ziva said to her as she ran her right hand through the young woman's thick hair. Tony placed his right hand on Yasmina's shoulder and gently rubbing his thumb in calming circles.

"_Who is touching my shoulder?" Yasmina asked as her body had gone stiff._

"_It is only Tony, he will not bite," Ziva assured looking over to Tony._

"_Only if you ask me to, cupcake," Tony said coining her a new name. He looked over to Ziva and looked into her eyes with a smile and he felt a bit of warmth fill him as he saw her smile back to him._

_All four of them herd a loud beep in the other room and Abby smiled, "mass spec has something for me. Take your time in getting up Yasmina, no rush," Abby assured her before standing and leaving Tony, Ziva, and Yasmina alone in the room._


	8. The Past Reviled

**Longest chapter yet :) reviews are loved :)**

* * *

_Previously..._

_All four of them herd a loud beep in the other room and Abby smiled, "mass spec has something for me. Take your time in getting up Yasmina, no rush," Abby assured her before standing and leaving Tony, Ziva, and Yasmina alone in the room._

* * *

_Continued..._

Once Abby left the room, Yasmina loosened her vice grip on Ziva's leg and let out of long breath. Then realization hit her, "_Did he just call me a small cake?_" she asked in confusion. She turned her body so she was on her back and the back on her head and directly on Ziva's lap.

With a laugh, Ziva took a small breath and explained, "_In a way, the term 'cupcake' can be used as a term of endearment in America. Silly -I know- but it is true. It was his way of attempting to make you smile again,"_

Tony was getting used to the two women speaking in a different language around him. It annoyed him no less then it did in the beginning, but he found that if he watched their mouths as they spoke, it distracted him enough to not be as annoyed as he was.

"When you two are done having your little Hebrew chat I wouldn't mind if you switched to English for a bit." Tony said as a side bar to their conversation.

Ziva laughed and shook her head at his words, "I was explained to her that you were not attempting to insult her with an insult but rather trying to make her smile." Ziva's statement brought a smile to Tony's lips and eyes.

Yasmina watched this from Ziva's lap and smirked at the sight, "I find it to be a strange phrase; however, I find many things in the English language to be rather weird." Yasmina said with a smirk.

Tony looked down to her and smiled, "Hey! Look at that! You do speak English!" Tony teased with a bright smile. He knew that it must take a lot right now for her to translate properly.

Yasmina smiled up to him and then looked to Ziva, "Did he give you one?" she asked implying if she had been given a name as well.

Ziva nodded and glanced at Tony, "I would prefer not to talk about it though,"

Tony faked a hurt frown, "Why is that? Are you embarrassed by your name, sweet cheeks?" Tony asked pulling her torso to him with his left hand that he had refused to remove.

Ziva and Yasmina both laughed. Once Ziva was able to breath evenly once again, she looked to him with a smile and replied, "Not as embarrassed as you should be about your name, my little hairy butt,"

A small blush grew on Tony's cheeks after she said his name and Yasmina continued to laugh.

After a couple of deep breathes, Yasmina looked to Tony with bright brown eyes that were nearly identical to Ziva's in Tony's opinion. "I do not even want to know how it is that the two of you came up with those names," Yasmina said as she took a couple more deep breaths. She then placed her right hand on the top of the couch and her left on Ziva's left thigh. She pushed and pulled, attempting to lift her torso up alone. Ziva quickly noticed what she was doing and began to help her sit up. Yasmina didn't want the help, but she knew she needed it.

Once she was sitting up straight, she turned her back so that she was leaning comfortably ageist the back of the couch. She crossed her legs in a pretzel and looked back to Ziva who had pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. Ziva had leaned into Tony's chest slightly and sighed heavily. Tony's right hand was now on Ziva's right ankle, and his thumb rubbed back and forth.

Ziva looked to Yasmina with a bit of a serious look as she said her next words, "You are his sister," even though she knew this, it was still a small shock.

Yasmina looked back to her with a mix of emotions in her softened eyes; with hurt, with remorse, and with anxiety. "Yes," that was all she said.

"What is your full name?" Tony asked, just as serious as Ziva had been.

Yasmina took a deep breath, "Yasmina Aaliyah Haswari-David,"

Ziva looked to her confused, "How do you have my name as well as your name?" she asked

"Eli. He new my brother and he said he felt like I was his own child so he gave me his name." Yasmina explained as she looked down to the floor, away from both Tony and Ziva, "Now that I think of it, it was his own way of adopting his child without telling me that I was really his." she took a deep breath as she thought of Ari and what he would tell her of their father when she was younger, "Ari always said he was an evil man. That he was deceitful and had other people do his dirty work. When I first met Eli I felt like I knew him, but he was nice to me, so I did not think anything of the strange maternal pull towards him."

Ziva and Tony sighed and looked to her as she continued to evade their gaze. Tony began to slowly rub Ziva's side again with his left hand -the way he had been before- and felt her lean naturally into his chest. She nuzzled her head under his chin and he let himself rest his chin on top of her head. "Was Ziva their when you joined?" Tony asked curiously. He turned his head to the side and laid his cheek on top of her head.

Yasmina unconscientiously brought her legs out of the pretzel shape and pulled them to her chest as Ziva had them. She turned to look at the two of them and placed her cheek on her knees, "She was still apart of Mossad, yes, but we were never in the same place at the same time. I joined Mossad two weeks before my brother's death. He had called me the night before I joined Mossad. We were telling each other that we miss each other and when we were going to see each other again. He had told me that he was away for a while working, in America. I remember him telling me that he wanted me to join Mossad. So that I had a stable job so I could support myself later on." Yasmina said as she realized that he had given her hints that he knew he was not going to be around long. "I joined the next morning. I was only sixteen."

"Eli let you join two years short of the limit?" Tony questioned.

"I did not understand it either, but I also did not question it." Yasmina admitted, "I was not basing my actions of rules, I was joining for my brother."

Ziva sighed; she knew the time frame she was talking about. That was when she was setting up a safe house for Ari in America and was back and forth between America and Israel. She could distinctly remember her father speaking about how he was taking a risk with a new addition to Mossad, but she thought nothing of it because he claimed to have confidence in the addition.

"I only remember seeing Ziva once in person before today."

Yasmina's statement brought Ziva out of her comfortable cuddle with Tony to sitting up straight on his lap, "What! We had never met before today, I would have remembered." Ziva defended. Tony felt her body become on edge, not in anger but in confusion and fear that she had missed an important event in her own past.

"At Ari's funeral in Israel," Yasmina said calmly, "Eli had told me of Ari's death and I had locked myself in me room. Eli told me I needed to attend but I needed to blend in and not show to close of a relation to him. I was not using my real last name after all and if anyone found out that I had been his younger sister I would be endanger. I never understood why, but I -again- did not question him." Yasmina said as she let out a small sigh, "I dressed in black suit and white color shirt black boots and wore my hair in a tight pony tail; I was the small girl at Eli's side and if I was not with him, I was with Rakeem. I kept my head down near the entire ceremony. I spoke to no one but Eli and Rakeem, he was new Mossad."

As Yasmina described her outfit and her place at the funeral, the memory picture of the funeral flashed before her eyes. It was of a younger Yasmina and Rakeem. They wore identical suits and stood alone along the back wall of the synagogue. Rakeem held Yasmina from behind -his hands wrapped around her lower waist- and his head was on her left shoulder. They looked intimate, but the details of their faces were slightly obscured by the dimly lit synagogue. As Ziva could see the past photos in her mind, she slowly was brought back to the present day reality. She looked back to Yasmina was a look of calm and small clarity, "You were there," Ziva muttered, relaxing her body. Tony was able to pull her back to his chest and he ran his right hand through her hair and pulling it away from her face. "You and Rakeem were in the back -away from each other- and he was holding you."

Yasmina nodded, "He was the only man -around my age- that I trusted and was comfortable around." she explained, "He swore to me that he would keep me safe as much as he could from that day on," Yasmina spoke with a light voice but she gripped her legs tighter. "You looked beautiful that day. Your black dress fit you well, and your hair looks good in a bun." Yasmina said, recollecting Ziva's look that day. "I knew you were Eli's daughter, but I did not understand why you had dressed up for Ari's funeral. I did not know he was your brother as well."

Ziva shook her head, "Half-brother," she corrected

Yasmina felt a small stab in her stomach. A feeling that proved to Yasmina that she cared what Ziva thought, she had never really felt that feeling since Ari and she didn't like it in the least. Before Yasmina could go too far into her own thoughts, the raven haired woman popped into the room, "Hey," she said softly to make sure she was not interrupting anything. She looked to Yasmina and smiled softly, "We haven't really met, I'm Abigail Sciuto, but you can call me Abby." she said extending her hand to her, "Normally I hug people when I introduce myself, but you look tired so I'm going hug you later," she said as Yasmina took her hand.

"I am-"

"Yasmina Aaliyah Haswari-David. Twenty-five. Born in the State of Israel, but no specific location is given. Your mother passed away when you were six. You had one male full blooded sibling, name is not listed Joined Mossad officially at eighteen after two years of training. You began your training shortly before loosing your brother in an over sea's accident. At twenty you were taken into Eli David's inner circle. After that most of your file is listed as classified."

All three of them looked to Abby in amazement. Yasmina looked up to her with curiosity, "You… were able to get my file?" she asked confused

Abby nodded her head proudly, "Had to run it though some translations but yes, I got your file and read it. I'm kind of surprised more by what is not in your file then what is." Abby admitted.

"Eli kept much from my file to protect me while in Mossad. Most of what is actually in my file is either a lie or a small twist of the truth." Yasmina explained.

After a couple of small talk questions for Abby abut Mossad and her brother, Abby had one more question, "do any of you know what 'Clonazepam' is?" she asked

They all thought a moment, knowing that name much had meant something if Abby was asking about it. "No, I do not believe so. What about you?" Ziva asked tilting her head up to Tony.

"I've herd it before but I don't remember what it is, no." Tony admitted.

"It's what replaced rohypnol -or roofies- in the 90's. It's a date rape sedative drug." Abby said looking between Ziva and Yasmina, "someone drugged both Officer Kalleum and Marine Corp. Stephenson." Abby said shrugging her shoulders, "Looks like we've got a third party here,"


	9. The Present Conflicted

**Sorry for the long delay. In and out of the Hospital with no Lab top. I'm attempting to convince my momma to allow me to bring it next time so i can still write for you all. I hope you like this chapter. Read and Review please please please :). Again sorry for the long delay.**

* * *

_Previously..._

"_It's what replaced rohypnol -or roofies- in the 90's. It's a date rape sedative drug." Abby said looking between Ziva and Yasmina, "someone drugged both Officer Kalleum and Marine Corp. Stephenson." Abby said shrugging her shoulders, "Looks like we've got a third party here,"_

* * *

_Continued..._

Ziva -unhappily- got up from her seat with Tony, and stood to her feet, "What?" she questioned walking out of the room and into the main lab area. Abby quickly fallowed her and was at her computer within seconds of Ziva, "How is it possible they were both drugged and neither knew what was going on?" she asked.

"Well if it is mixed correctly, the drinker may not even taste it," Abby said as she clicked rapidly at the keys. "The toxicology report shows that neither of them was very intoxicated at all. If anything, they were really sober. Officer Kalleum drunk a little more then our Marine, but that didn't matter much." Abby pointed out as she brought up the toxicology scans on the bigger TV. "Look-" she said walking over to it and pointing to Rakeem's, "Officer Kalleum had a small amount more of the drug, so he may have been effected first, but it would only feel as if he was becoming intoxicated, nothing alerting,"

Ziva crossed her arms and sighed heavily, "Who would want both of these men dead, and how would they be able to drug two separate men and get them to die in the same place?" Ziva asked herself aloud.

Both women were broken from thought when Tony walked out of the back room carrying Yasmina on his back. The sight of them did not anger Ziva, in fact it did the opposite. The sight made her smile. They did not look romantic; they looked like a father and daughter. He held her thighs at his sides and her arms were loosely around his shoulders. Her chin sat on his left shoulder and was slightly tilted in towards his head and looked almost child-like. Tony's voice was what broke her from her gaze at the two of them, "Maybe they weren't separate,"

Ziva blinked her eyes rapidly and thought a moment, "I do not understand,"

"Well, think about it Zi. It's more likely that they were sitting together at the bar then apart," Tony said as he walked up beside Ziva.

"I will check the security tapes when we get them," Abby volunteered.

Ziva nodded to her and smiled, "Thank you, Abby," she said softly as she turned and looked to Tony and Yasmina, "Lets go back up and let Gibbs know she is alright,"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yasmina remained on Tony's back until they arrived on the squad room level. Tony made sure she got off of him safely and that she could in fact stand on her own two feet. Ziva kept Yasmina near her as they stepped out of the elevator, not wanting to loose track of her. The three of them turned the corner and walked to the bull pen to see McGee at his desk, feverishly tapping on his keyboard. Yasmina paid him no mind as she stood between Tony and Ziva. As she was making the internal decision of who to sit with, Ziva inter locked her hand with hers and guided her away from Tony and over to her desk. Tony noticed Ziva's motion and quickly moved over to his desk and sat in his chair.

Yasmina stood next to Ziva's desk, silent. She didn't know what to say, she didn't know how to act now that the secret of her relation to Ziva was out. "Mina, sit down, relax," Ziva whispered to her as she passed her and sat in her chair. Yasmina nodded and sat on the filing cabinet behind Ziva and let out a small sigh, "He is not going to kill you,"

Yasmina looked to the back of Ziva's head, "Huh?" Yasmina muttered.

Yasmina could almost hear the smirk on Ziva's face, "Gibbs will not kill you just because you are related to Ari, if that were the case, you would have been with Eli at my funeral long ago,"

Tony chuckled and both women looked to him, "What? It's true," Tony said shrugging.

They both nodded and Ziva continued on with her work while Yasmina sat behind her watching her work.

With out warning, Gibbs walked into the bull pen with a coffee in one hand, "Finally, everyone is doing what they get paid for," he muttered as he sat at his desk, "McGee,"

"Looking into both men's bank accounts and records," McGee replied quickly.

"DiNozzo,"

"Contacting local PD to get the bar security video's from the bar to give to Abby ," Tony spit out not knowing what he really was suppose to be doing.

"David,"

Ziva looked over to Gibbs and arched her brow, "You never actually gave me an assignment, Gibbs. The last thing you assigned me to do was stay with Yasmina,"

Gibbs looked over to her and realized that it was true, she never had been given anything to really do, "Go down to Ducky and see if he has anything," Gibbs said and for the first time since speaking with Eli, he looked at Yasmina, "You have friends in Mossad that would be willing to talk to you and not tell Eli?" Yasmina nodded as a curl fell in front of her face, "Do it. See what Officer Kalleum was up to in Mossad," he ordered and quickly looked away from her, "I'll be with Abby when you find something useful,"

Once Gibbs was in the elevator, Yasmina released the breath she had been holding. She was not afraid of him; however, she knew that what she was about to ask of one of her friends in Mossad was not something many would be willing to do. She would be asking them to assist her and cover it up from Eli's watchful eyes, which would not be easy.

"_Yasmina, come on, lets get down to Ducky,_" Ziva asked speaking to her in Hebrew out of habit.

Yasmina smirked and fallowed after her and glancing to Tony as she walked away, "_Why can Tony not come with us? He is nice to me,_" she replied, not caring if she sounded like a small child for a moment.

Ziva smiled as she pressed the down button on the elevator, "_Because he is working and if he does not get it done he will be in serious trouble. Now come on, we need to at least be present in autopsy when Gibbs comes to cheek on us," _Ziva said slightly pulling Yasmina into the elevator with her.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The two women stepped out of the elevator together and walked into autopsy side by side. Palmer had not herd the slid of the door opening and was startled when he turned around from the dead Marine he was working on. Palmer fumbled his surgical knife and became at least a tint paler in completion that the sight of the two women side by side. He looked between the two of them, "Um… Wow… DiNozzo wasn't joking," Palmer muttered.

Yasmina looked to Ziva, "I do not understand,"

Ziva smirked, "If I am right, I believe he is referring to Tony's earlier statement about our similarities," Ziva said looking over to Yasmina. The younger woman's smile grew and Palmer was snapped out of his trance and was back into reality. The young M.E.'s cheeks reddened and he quickly turned back around to the dead marine on the table in front of him.

The two women smiled and shook their heads, "Ah! Ziva! Officer Aaliyah, so good to see you both here," Ducky said from a table away with Rakeem on the table behind him. "I have not finished quit yet; however, I do believe I may have some information for you young ladies,"

Ziva and Yasmina walked up to Ducky at the table and reality hit Yasmina. When she looked down to see her first and only love on the autopsy table, his chest open and internal body visible. Yasmina looked away a moment and the room turned silent and serious. When Yasmina did not turn around quickly, Ziva placed a hand on the younger women's shoulder. Yasmina -being herself- shrugged it off and left the room before any of them could actually see how the sight of Rakeem had affected her.

"Shouldn't you be going after her?" Ducky asked looked back to the door as it slid shut behind Yasmina.

On any other circumstances, Ziva would have left Ducky's side and gone after the person she was assigned watch to insure that she did not run, but she trusted Yasmina more then she would a stranger. "No, she will not leave, she just needs a moment." Ziva said as she and Ducky looked back to the body. "You said you had something, Ducky?"

"Oh yes," Ducky said immediately returning to what he had in mind to show her, "Both our Corporal Stephenson and Officer Kalleum ingested a strong sedative known as: Clonazepam. Though the sedative amount was large, their alcohol intake was particularly low for the amount of drug used. They both seem to have the same contents in their stomachs prior to death which leaves me to the conclusion that they most likely shared their final meal together." Ducky paused and pointed to Rakeem's liver, "He was not an alcoholic by any means-"

"Neither was Corporal Stephenson, Doctor. His liver was fine, actually it was almost perfect," Palmer added.

"Yes. Well I would imagine both of these men needed to keep clean to maintain their jobs and progress in their careers." Ducky paused and looked to Ziva, "It is nearly impossible to target two men separately and be this effective in a crowded bar unless you are behind the counter and handing the drinks to the people themselves."

"Not the bar tender's, McGee got both of the alibi's at the scene," Ziva said sighing gently, "We should be getting the video feed in soon and Abby has volunteered to go over them,"

"Do you always buy your own drinks?" Yasmina asked from the door way. No one had herd the door slid open, but there she stood; arms cross her chest, long curls pulled into a tight pony tail and her eyes slightly pinker. Ziva's sibling, she was with out a doubt.

"Now I am the one that does not understand," Ziva said looking to her confused.

Yasmina smiled ever so slightly, "When you go to a bar to party with friends, do you always by you own drinks?"

Ziva shook her head with a chuckle, "No, men always try to buy me a-" then it hit her as to what Yasmina was suggesting. "Someone could have bought them drinks and slipped something into them."

"I know I never drink something a man sends me, no matter how attractive he may be," Yasmina said and then thought a moment, "A man is far more perceptive to the opposite sex then a female would be. No offence to either of you two, but it is a proven fact," Yasmina said remembering the other two in the room besides herself and Ziva.

Ducky shook his head, showing that her comment had not offended him in the least, "So, what you was saying my dear, is that a woman not only bought both these men drinks, but also drugged them both at the same time with the same amount of sedative? What I can not understand is why target these men individually? What value did these men have alive that they do no possess dead?" Ducky questioned.

"What if they went to the bar together?"

Palmers voice grabbed all of their attention and Ziva tilted her head, "What?"

Palmer looked to them all and shrugged, "Well I know that I would only drink a drink brought to me unless I knew someone was going to do it with me so I wasn't the only one to go down, it's a guy thing," he explained.

Yasmina and Ziva looked to each other, "This incident was not by chance," Ducky said looking between the two of them, "This was a targeted attack on both Mossad and the United States Military," he looked down to Rakeem and then the Stephenson, "I am sorry to inform you but this was Murder in the first degree."

* * *

**thoughts? comments? concerns? ideas? anything, review it :) i read and reply to all of it :)**


	10. The Present Connections

_Previously..._

_Yasmina and Ziva looked to each other, "This incident was not by chance," Ducky said looking between the two of them, "This was a targeted attack on both Mossad and the United States Military," he looked down to Rakeem and then the Stephenson, "I am sorry to inform you but this was Murder in the first degree."_

* * *

_Continuing..._

Yasmina walked out of the autopsy and into the hall as Ziva spoke with the ME's. She pulled out her iPhone from her back pocket and began to go through her contacts. She clicked on an old friend's cell phone number and debated on what the time would be in Israel and if it was worth it. After simple math in her head, she knew it would be worth it: it was only 0400pm in DC so it was only 1100 at night in Israel. As the line began to ring, the nerves began to get to Yasmina. Could she really ask her friend to deceive her boss just as a favor to her?

Before Yasmina's mind could contemplate that, her old friend Sarah answered in a bit of a gruff tone. It was understandable; she had most likely worked all day. "_This is Rahmen,_" she said with a small yawn.

"_Sarah? It's Yasmina,-_"

"_Yas! Oh my gosh! I am so sorry for your loss. I was just told about Officer Kalleum before leaving today. I know you two were close to each other._" Sarah was much more awake now that she knew who was calling her.

"_Sarah, I need to ask something of you and I will understand if you do not feel comfortable accepting it,_" Yasmina did not want to get her hopes up that she would do this, "_But I am asking you as a dear friend for this favor,_"

There was a long pause on the other end of the line, "_Anything, Yas. You name it,_" Sarah said beginning to take in the seriousness of the situation.

Yasmina took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "_I need you to look into Rakeem for me. I need you to look into what he was working on with out me and what other assignments he has had recently._"

"_Not a prob-_"

"_There is more,_" Yasmina said quickly, "_I need you to keep this to yourself. I can not have Director David finding out about any of this. This is the most important part, please understand that,_"

"_Okay, Yasmina. I will keep it covert, I get it. I will call you as soon as I get something._" Sarah said as she yawned once more, "_I will take a two hour nap and then I will get working. Director David had me work for a day and a half and I just got home, but I promise I will start working on this for you soon._" Sarah swore as she hung up with Yasmina.

After being assured that everything will be kept under wraps from Director David, she felt a small bit of relief. She slid her phone in her back pocket and walked back to the autopsy doors as the elevator doors opened to reveal Gibbs. The two of them stood silent a moment and simply stared at each other. After a few moments of their intense looks, Yasmina caved under his gaze, "I…I called my… my contact in Mossad. She said she was going to look into Rakeem as well as keep it quiet," she choked up. His blue eyes were like ice as their stared her down.

He took a couple of steps towards her and she found herself wishing that Ziva had come out with her to make the call so she would not have been alone now. Then a bit of courage ran through her as she reminded herself just who she was. She was not someone that should be this intimidated by a man. She was Yasmina Aaliyah Haswari and she was not going to be intimidated by anyone. She squared her shoulders and shot his strong gaze back at him. Then something changed in him, he backed his gaze down in intensity. Then with a small nod, he muttered, "Good," and looked away from her and into autopsy. Yasmina let out a long breath and walked in after him and quickly ran up to Ziva's side as she spoke with Palmer. "Got anything for me Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"He did and I have it, although it is a lot, so I was thinking I present it to everyone at once," Ziva said boldly speaking before Ducky could answer.

Gibbs looked between Ducky and Ziva and sighed while shaking his head, "Alright Ziver, come on." Gibbs said as he walked out of autopsy and to the elevator with Ziva and Yasmina on his heals.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After gathering the team in the bull pen, Ziva stood in front of the flat screen with Yasmina at her side. Yasmina was able to talk and co-explain their theory with Ziva by her side to have her back when ever she would stumble in her speech or confuse her English. Once they both had explained everything in their findings to the team, McGee sat baffled in his chair. He didn't seem to have been onto any of what the women had uncovered. Gibbs sat unphased, as if he was trying to pile onto what they had already discovered. Tony was just Tony. He looked like he had fallowed everything fine, but he had no idea as to where to go from there. In fact, tony and McGee shared the same look at that moment.

"Abby should get help going through the video feed from the club," Gibbs said, verbally making McGee get up and go down to her lab. He then looked between the three people left, "While Yasmina is waiting for more information from her contact, I want you two to look into our guy and see what he was working on," Gibbs said as he stood and moved to the elevator, no doubt going to get more coffee.

Yasmina sighed and instantly felt as if she was worthless. After all, she was not worth anything to the team until she got information from Sarah and that would not be for at least another hour or so. Ziva jogged over to her desk and quickly started getting to work. Tony sighed and rubbed his hands over his eyes. "Is something upsetting you, Tony?" Yasmina asked having yet to move.

"Ugh, I'm just tired is all," he said as he leaned back in his chair.

Yasmina walked over to him and leaned on his desk as she looked down to him, "Why not take a break for a little bit?" she suggested.

Tony smiled and Yasmina smiled back at him as she bluntly sat on his lap and began to go through his computer games for a two player. Tony kept one arm loosely around her waist for support as she looked through his game collection. He looked over to Ziva who was looking straight at him. Tony spoke to her with his eyes to reassure her that Yasmina was nowhere near any competition for her. Ziva smiled and shook her head as she continued working on her computer.

"Why is the only two player game you have a racing game?" Yasmina asked as she clicked it to begin playing.

"Well I don't usually get the company when slacking off and when I do it is with Abby and she liked it because she always won." Tony explained as the game fully loaded. Tony leaned forward a little bit and began to race with Yasmina. After the first couple of games, Yasmina began to win. Tony groaned slightly as he began to loose, "Your getting the hang of this aren't you?" he muttered as the game started over again.

"Yes, I like this game. I understand why Abby likes it," Yasmina teased as the game started again and she was quickly in the lead. Tony groaned lightly and tried to catch up with her but ultimately lost to her again.

"Ok, I'm done," Tony said with a heavy sigh.

Yasmina smiled and leaned back to rest her back on his chest. She felt Tony's arm around her waist tighten and she smirked. She was comfortable with Tony, almost in the she used to be with Ari. Tony was so nice to her and he wasn't like other men that would be nice to her and expect sex in return. Ziva looked over to them and smirked at the sight of her younger half sibling lying so comfortably on Tony. She knew he was not interested in her and -though she would deny it aloud- she was very thankful that he was not interested in Yasmina because that meant he still had interest in her.

Yasmina looked to a large clock on the wall and sighed, it had already only been two hours since she placed the call to Sarah and Yasmina was getting more and more impatient. "_Ziva, what time is it in Israel?_" Yasmina asked not wanting to do math.

"_It's about one in the morning there. Why do you ask? And -more importantly- why are you asking in Hebrew?_" Ziva replied not even needing to look up from her computer screen.

Yasmina sighed and turned her head so that it was comfortably nestled on Tony's shoulder, "_Thank you and I have no reason for speaking in Hebrew other then I know it annoys Tony and it is fun to poke at him,_" Yasmina explained

Ziva and Yasmina both chuckled and Tony sighed again, "Now you know it annoys me when you do that," he muttered wrapping his other arm around her waist as she felt her phone begin to vibrate.

"Tony, let go," she said as she swarmed to stand.

"What if I don't want to?" he teased childishly as he slowly let go of her. She rolled her eyes playfully at him and stood to her feet.

She walked behind him and lightly kissed his temple and muttered, "To bad," as she pulled out her phone out of her pocket she walked over to the large window and looked out to the view of the ship yard. "_Officer Aaliyah,_" Yasmina said with a serious tone.

"_I am going to begin by reminding you that if you have any questions while I am speaking you are to hold them till the end and then I will answer them to the best of my ability,_" Sarah said from the other end of the phone.

Yasmina smirked, "_Okay Sarah, just say it,_" Yasmina said as she began to focus in on her friend's voice so she could take it in.

"_I did as you asked and I looked into was Officer Kalleum was into recently and it turns out that Director David had really thought something of him. He had him working on two other operations not including the one with you in America. The first seems to be just a simple one that maybe you knew about already -you just didn't know you knew: he was assigned to be your 'protector' as it is listed. I am going to guess it was guard detail. The second listed is the in-tell collection with you over sea's in America, but the third was the one that got my attention. It was originally under 'classified', but I hacked in and it turns out he was working with a 'peace organization' in Washington DC. Most of the file was vague and very coded with the information that was in the file, but I got the gist of it. From the information listed in the file, it was that I member of our organization or military and a member of the American's organization or military and we're to be the 'peace makers' between the two countries. I also ran through his phone records for the past two weeks and one number repeats over twenty times. I traced it down and it belongs to a Marine on a base in northern Virginia. Sorry but I couldn't get more specific then that, turns out the American's are good at keeping something's secret._" Sarah paused to take a deep breath and sighed, "_Okay, that's all I got for you just now Yas. Anything else you need?_"

"_Thank you so much Sarah, you were a tremendous help here, I'll let you get some well deserved sleep now. I'll make sure to call if I need anything_," Yasmina assured her as they said their goodbye's and hung up the phone.

"Anything?" Ziva asked from behind her.

Yasmina sighed heavily and nodded. She turned to her and walked back over to Ziva's desk, "I think I may have a connection between your man and mine." she stated with a trickle or anxiety in her speech and posture.

"What is it?" Ziva asked curiously as she noticed the difference in Yasmina.

"Bring up your man's call log for the last two weeks," Yasmina said as she stood next to Ziva and leaned in slightly to get a clear view of the screen as well. "Now narrow it down to see if any out going or in coming calls repeat to an excessive amount," she instructed. Ziva did as she was told and narrowed it down till only one number appeared. Yasmina pointed at the number on the screen, "That is Rakeem's cell phone."

"Are you sure?" Ziva questioned. She knew that she could only remember a few select numbers herself. With the technology today, you didn't need to remember everyone's number anymore because your phone did it for you.

Yasmina looked to her with an intense look, "Yes, I know his number by heart," she stated with strength in her words.

"Then that means our Marine and your Officer were in contact with each other before they set foot in that bar," Ziva said as she sighed and stood up from her chair, "Did you find out anything important?"

"Well," Yasmina began as she walked out from behind Ziva's desk and began pacing slightly, "Rakeem was working on multiple assignments at once but that only one that bares any significance at this moment is the 'peace organization' operation. According to my contact -Officer Sarah Rahmen- the file on the operation was marked as classified which means that it was likely not approved by the Director but was felt to be necessary by other high powers. In the file was information stating that they were going to use two people from the two countries to represent the peace between the countries and bring them closer as allies."

Ziva and Tony both watched her as she unraveled near everything that must have just been said in the call. "Then it was no accident that they were both there in the bar together because that's where they were told to meet up," Tony said as he stood and looked to Ziva.

Ziva looked from Tony to Yasmina, "Someone killed them because they did not want the peace between America and Israel,"

Yasmina rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, "I can think of over twenty countries' that fit that description Ziva," Yasmina rolled her eyes, "How are we supposed to interrogate nearly twenty countries and accuse them of murder without causing a panic?"

"You don't," Gibbs said from the entrance to the bull pen, "You get them to turn on each other,"

* * *

**like it? hate it? want me to continue? want me to stop? let me know :)**


	11. The Present Altered

After an hour of generating the list of countries -debating which was of higher threat, and which were most manipulative- Gibbs finally was settled with three. The first on his list being extremists from Israel as well as the United States and then Libya. Gibbs took the list up to Vance and told the rest of the team to stay in the bull pen. McGee decided to stay down to the basement with Abby. He claims it was to keep her company, but they could all tell that he just wanted to be around her. Yasmina sat at Ziva's desk while Ziva leaned on Tony's desk and discussed work.

With a heavy sigh, Yasmina at up and looked to Ziva, "Can I go and talk with Dr. Mallard in Autopsy?" Yasmina asked

Ziva looked over to Yasmina and smirked, "Of course," she said standing up and beginning to walk over to the elevator.

Yasmina used this moment to her advantage, "Hey Tony, can I get a ride?" she joked

Tony actually got up and stood with his back facing Yasmina, "Come on, hop on," he said looking over his shoulder to see her stunned face.

"Tony, I was only teasing," she said honestly

"Its fine cupcake," he said as she hopped on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck loosely.

"Cupcake?" she questioned as Tony and Ziva walked to the elevator. Tony had his hands cupping her mid thighs to hold her up and support her. "What does that mean?" she asked

Tony chuckled as he could feel the confused look he was receiving from Ziva, "You know, your like a cupcake," he said as all three stepped into the elevator, "You know, a cupcake is just a smaller version of the original, but just as sweet,"

His words made both of the women smile and Yasmina even giggled under her breath, "Your cute DiNozzo. I will most defiantly give you that," Yasmina teased

As the elevator rode to autopsy, Yasmina and Ziva continued to tease and poke fun at his expence about how much of a softy he was no matter how much of a 'bad boy' front the tried to put up. As the doors of the elevator opened, Tony let Yasmina slid down so she stood on her own feet and watched her walk away to autopsy, "I will be back up shortly, I would just like to speak with Doctor Mallard," Yasmina stated as the elevator doors closed and Ziva and Tony were -for the first time- really alone together.

Ziva eyed Tony as she leaned against the back of the elevator. 'Why had he come with me to autopsy?' she thought to herself, 'Sure, Yasmina had jokingly asking him for a ride there, but we both made it quite clear that she had been joking. And really, he must have work to do. After all, he had just spent nearly an hour on that computer with Yasmina in his lap. His strong arms around her. Holding her to his muscular chest,' Ziva began to look at Tony's shoulders and muscular arms and then quickly shook her head to snap her out of the fantasies she was beginning to have about her partner. Sure she had always liked him and always knew that she had strong feelings for him, but she also knew that she could not dare cross that line with him. Gibbs -no matter how much her father figure- would kill her.

Tony stood near the doors and looked over the button panel to his left. 'I wonder if she knows that I can feel her looking at me. Probably not or she wouldn't be doing it in the first place. Right? I mean, I haven't done anything wrong, have I? And if I have, I wonder if she would tell me so I would get the chance to apologize for it,' even in his own head, Tony was already trying to map out his apology to her for what ever was making her look at him the way she was. Then the energy in the room -and her gaze- shifted from hostile to heated. He could feel her gaze on his arms, shoulders, and back; but then a thought crossed his mind, 'is Ziva David checking me out? The woman of my sweetest dreams and hottest fantasies if ogling me for a change?' as the thoughts crossed, Tony just as quickly dismissed them. Of course he cared for Ziva; he always knew he had stronger feelings for her. But the idea of crossing the line of Rule 12 with her was something he forced himself to suppress because of their work. Gibbs -no matter how much his father figure- would kill him.

The simple elevator ride that only took a couple of minutes, turned out to feel like a couple of century's. As they approached their floor, Tony made a last minute dissection and flipped the emergency switch. Ziva's eyes widened and she repressed a strong sigh of frustration. 'What in the world is he doing now? If I am in here to long with him I may not be able to control my thought process as much as I would like to think I could' as Ziva complained in her head, she had yet to notice that Tony now leaned against the doors that she wished would open soon and free her.

"I stopped for you," Tony muttered as he looked at the dimly lit floor.

"Stopped what?" Ziva questioned, looking him over quickly and noticing his relaxed but nervous posture.

"In Paris. I stopped because you had asked me too," Tony said, bringing Ziva into hot and steamy flash backs. Her nearly naked with a nearly naked Tony on top of her. His strong hands dancing over her body. Her lips parted as she panted and moaned his name. His lips praising her sun kissed skin. Her nimble figures running through his hair. The thoughts brought a small flush of pink and red to her nose and cheeks just thinking of his body pressed to hers, "I didn't stop because I wanted to or because it didn't feel right, Ziva. I wanted it and it felt amazing. But I stopped everything -at that very moment- for you."

Ziva took a deep breath and held it for a moment longer then normal before letting it all out slowly, "I know you did, Tony." Ziva said as she glanced to the floor and then back up at him, "But how is our Paris relevant at the time?"

Tony looked up from the floor and looked her dead in the eyes, "Because I saw that look again. The same look you gave me when I was undercover with Jeanne. It's not all jealousy, but its that and something like it and I don't understand it Ziva." Tony barked with a look of pure confusion. He didn't seem like he was trying to be mean by barking but he must have kept this bottled up for a long while.

"I am the one that does not understand, Tony," Ziva defended trying to understand what it was he was looking for so that she knew what to tell him and what she could keep to herself.

Tony sighed in frustration, but let his mind speak what it wanted, "In Paris, it was prefect, nothing was wrong at that moment. But you stopped me. The only thing I can think of for a reason that you stopped me was that you did not feel the way I did for you. So I pushed it aside. But back there -when I was just relaxing with Yasmina- I saw that same look again! At first I didn't really notice it, but then I began to really think about it and I realized that I had in fact seen the look before and it had been when I was with Jeanne. Now tell me this Ziva, if you really don't care about me the way I do for you, why do you get jealous every time I get close to another woman?"

Ziva stood still, taking everything he had to say and processing it all in her mind. That had been a lot of built up time if he was able to match her looks from back when Jenny was still alive to now. Did he really pay that close of attention to her that he was about to remember her individual looks? He must have because he had just pinned pointed it and there was no way of getting out of it this time. He had her alone and contained, and she was sure that he could keep this up for as long as he willed. She ran her hand through her hair and sighed, averting her eyes from his as she answered, "Everything was perfect in Paris. It was quiet, secluded, romantic. But it was not just the city itself. It was that I was there with you -Tony- that is was peaceful, warm, as well as memorable. I wanted it just as bad as you that night in the hotel, but I could not stand the idea of having the best night of my life and then never having it again." Ziva glanced up to his eyes and then back down to her feet, "That thought hurt even more then telling you to stop. And, yes I do get angry and I do get jealous of the girls that float in and out of your life. I get even angrier at the ones that stay because…" her speech broke off as she took a deep breath, "Well… They do not deserve to have you. They do not have your back; they have not saved your life before. Nor have they even felt the peace and safety of being in your arms when you save them," she paused as she noticed him walking to her slowly, as to not startle her, "I have! I have always stood by your side! I have always had your back! I have saved your life in the field numerous times! And I have felt the rush of serenity when you have saved me! But do you know what do I get for my loyalty to you? For my years of building trust and friendship, only with the little hope that you will one day feel the same for me?" she paused in her yelling rant as she felt tears burning in her eyes.

Tony stood less then a foot from her now and looked down to her eyes, "Ziva-"

"No!" she yelled at him to cut him off. She was not done, "Do not 'Ziva' me! Do you know what I get for my years of dedication to you? I get the honorary privilege to watch you leave work to spend the night in another woman's bed. I get to watch you flirt and ogle other woman while I am less then a foot from you. And do you want to know the best part? I get to go to an empty apartment at the end of the day and drink a glass or two of wine and then lay in bed alone. Knowing that -at that moment- somewhere in town, another whore has her arms wrapped around you while wrap mine around a pillow and cry myself to sleep!" Ziva shook her head and stomped her foot on the elevator floor as the tear began to stream down her cheeks, "Well I got sick of it Tony! I got so damn sick of it! So I shut you out and I shut down!"

Tony knew she was infuriated with him in the moment, but he had to do what he did. He took that one more step towards her and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug, just to hold her. She fought it for a moment or two, but soon enough, she wrapped her arms around his torso and hugged him back. She basked in his sent as well as his warmth as she made the hug last. She could feel the tears still dripping from her eyes but her care for hiding them was long gone now. Tony's arms were shaking slightly as he held her in his arms. "I cry sometimes when I am with them," he muttered into her hair. "I cry when they lay with me because its not you. I call out your name and not theirs. Sure they get mad but I don't care because -in my mind- I'm with you."

Ziva pulled back a little bit from their hug and looked up to see her partner crying. After all, he may have liked to let people believe he was all goofy and immature, but that was only his outer shell. On the inside, she knew he was a caring and deep hearted man. "Then why did you not come to me?" she questioned.

"Because you were always taken or we were fighting about the most resent exboyfriend of yours. It was one of the two. And I did not want our first time to be out of anger or out of frustration. I wanted it to be passionate and meaningful. That was why I wanted it so badly in Paris." Tony explained

Ziva placed her right hand on Tony's cheek and felt one last tear fall from her eyes, "How about we hold off of the sex and just- be together for a little while and we will see how that goes. And when the time is right, I give you full permission to be as extravagant as you need to feel right about when we make love. Deal?" she asked.

Tony released one arm from around her waist and placed it on her cheek to whip away all of the tears. He then leaned into her and gently placed a kiss on her lips. He did not let it last long -incase she had not really wanted it- and pulled away. "Deal," he replied as he slowly moved with her over to the button panel.

As he moved to flip the emergency switch back, Ziva took his hand in hers and leaned up to give him a proper kiss. It was still gentle as well as passionate; however, it lasted much longer then his had. "Yasmina will be staying at my apartment with me tonight, would you care to join us? You can pick the movie we will watch," Ziva's offer was rather spontaneous, but fully heart felt. She wanted to spend time with both her new found sibling as well as her new… what was he? Her partner, man, boyfriend? Not wanted to get confused later on, she asked then and there, "Are you my boyfriend now, Tony?"

Tony smiled wide at the sound of the term and a faint blush came to his cheeks, "As long as you are my girlfriend,"

Ziva smiled and took a deep breath, "That is good to know for when Abby asks," Ziva joked

"Oh god,"

"What?"

"I forgot about Abby. Do we have to tell her? She's going to flip out," Tony whined as if the thought of telling one of their closest friends what was going on was that hard.

"I can do it if you are a scardy-kitten," Ziva joked

"Two things beautiful. One: its scardy-cat. And two: I am not scared of Abby. I am scared of Abby's reactions and her loud mouth." Tony admitted as he placed both his hands on Ziva's lower hips. Ziva placed her hands on Tony's upper chest and smiled as he began to gently massage her waist. "I mean, we have a chance at something great here and if we tell her now she may give in -with all her excitement- and break under a classic Gibbs stare." Tony explained.

Ziva sighed, "I suppose I can postpone the information for a little while but if she dares to ask me why I delayed it you will be thrown at the bus,"

Tony chuckled, "It's thrown under the buss, Ziva,"

Ziva rolled her eyes and stepped out of Tony's hold on her while flipping the emergency switch to get the elevator to move again, "American idioms are ridiculous." she muttered.

Tony chuckled, "You're so cute when you're angry," he teased.

"I suppose that is why you annoy me so often," she shot at him and he laughed.

The doors of the elevator opened and the two of them walked out of the elevator and to their individual desks. Almost as soon as they sat down, Gibbs came down the stairs. She walked into the bull pen and sat at his desk with a sigh. "It's getting late," Gibbs noted looking up to Ziva, "I'm going to guess that Yasmina is staying with you tonight?"

"Yes, that was our plan." Ziva said as she began to get the feeling there was something on Gibbs' mind.

"No your not. You're staying with me in my house. I want to make sure I can keep you two safe." Gibbs insisted. Ziva glanced over to Tony who looked a little bit as if his candy had just been taken away from him. Ziva smirked and then looked back as Gibbs said, "I'm more then willing to let anyone from the teem staying over tonight. But only tonight, tomorrow it is just you and Yasmina."

Ziva nodded and continued to work, knowing that Tony was slightly happier knowing that they would still be able to be together tonight. It may have not been the location that either of them wanted, but they would take it as long as they could spend some time together.

* * *

**Let me know what you thought :) i will try to work on the next chapter but i am warning you all now that i will not be up for a while. sorry, i hope you liked this one though. :)**


	12. The Present VS The Past

**i know it has been forever, and i am sorry for it! i really am! but here is my next chapter.**

* * *

_**Previously...**_

"_No your not. You're staying with me in my house. I want to make sure I can keep you two safe." Gibbs insisted. Ziva glanced over to Tony who looked a little bit as if his candy had just been taken away from him. Ziva smirked and then looked back as Gibbs said, "I'm more then willing to let anyone from the teem staying over tonight. But only tonight, tomorrow it is just you and Yasmina."_

_Ziva nodded and continued to work, knowing that Tony was slightly happier knowing that they would still be able to be together tonight. It may have not been the location that either of them wanted, but they would take it as long as they could spend some time together._

* * *

**_Continued..._**

The four of them walked into the Gibbs' house hold later that evening as the sun had just disappeared from the sky. Ziva held Yasmina's hand the entire way back to Gibbs' house. She and Tony both parked in Gibbs' slightly masked driveway while Gibbs parked on the street. Ziva and Yasmina were the first two inside, fallowed by Tony and Gibbs. "You know where everything is," Gibbs said as he walked past them all and then disappeared down into his basement.

Yasmina looked to Ziva confused, "He has this whole house to himself and he spends his time in a basement?"

Ziva and Tony chuckled, "He builds boats." they both said in unison.

Yasmina nodded and laid down on the couch still completely clothed, "I do not know if I will make a movie," Yasmina admitted as she pulled a couch pillow under her head and cuddled into a ball. She could see the TV from her angel but she could also see a sight that had gotten her attention first, Tony and Ziva. The two of them stood over by the book/movie shelf. Tony had his arms wrapped around Ziva's slim waist and his head rest on her left shoulder. Yasmina could not see either of their faces from her angle, but the sound of Ziva's girlish giggling was a small hint as to what was going on.

Yasmina smirked and cleared her throat to get their attention, "Is it to much to ask to wait till I am actually asleep?" Yasmina said causing the two Agents to jump apart from each other.

"Sorry," Tony muttered as he moved to the large chair and sat down while Ziva picked out their movie. He knew Ziva had told him that he could pick out the movie tonight, but he trusted Ziva to pick out a good one.

"How does the movie Bat Man sound?" Ziva asked as she popped in the VHS tape.

"Sounds nice," Yasmina said in a yawn. As the movie started, she felt her body relax and drift off and into a deep sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Her cheek stung as if she had just been attacked by a swarm of bees. He had hit her so hard this time that she could have sworn that her heard her jaw snap. As she fell she could only hope that the hit to the ground would either kill her or knock her unconscious. The floor was cold as she felt the side of her face smashed against it. She could feel her blood dripping out of her nose as she lay still, praying to god that he assumed she had passed out once more. She closed her eyes and lay as still and as silent as possible. Unfortunately for her, he could see her twitch. He rammed his steel-toed boot into her stomach-_

She sat up quickly and found herself covered in cold sweat. She noticed her own breathing was labored and she was in an unfamiliar place. Once she began to think about it more, she remembered just where she was and why she was there. She was in Gibbs' house, on his couch, because Ziva and Tony had wanted to watch a movie. She turned from where she sat and looked over to her sibling and her boyfriend to see them both adorably cuddled together in the large chair. She stood slowly and silently from her spot on the couch and noticed something fall from her as she stood- a blanket. A blanket that she had not fallen asleep wearing. She disregarded the finding and decided to go down to the basement to see if Gibbs would still be awake.

The fact that she was right was not surprising to her in the least. He stood next to the ribs of an unfinished boat as she walked down the staircase. He held a sander in his hand as he stroked the individual ribs. "What are you doing up at this hour?" he asked her with out looking to her.

"Bête Noir," she replied.

She saw him smirk from the side and shook his head, "Do you have a problem with saying 'bad dream' in English?" he asked sarcastically.

"No, it is just what I have always called them," she said as she noticed he was still working on his boat. So she decided to say something that was sure to grab his attention, "It was what Ari called them,"

Gibbs stopped mid stroke and looked to her over his shoulder. She stood at the bottom of the stairs and looked to him, waiting for what he would have to say to that. He stood silent for a moment and then walked over and pulled out a work bench. He dusted it off and then grabbed his glass of bourbon finally sitting down on a stool, "You have my attention Ms. Haswari," The fact that he had used her real last name was a sign that he was slightly agitated by the mention of Ari.

Nevertheless, she walked over to him with her head held high and sat on the small work bench. Gibbs took a sip of bourbon and looked at her eyes. At first it was like he was looking for something in them but then it changed to a look of understanding, "You have your father's eyes you know," he stated and he could see the physical change in her posture. The young woman that was once relaxed and comfortable with him was now stiffer then a steal blade, "They remind me of Ziver's eyes,"

His addition is what relaxed her and allowed her to release a breath that she had once taken in. "Thank you," she said softly as she looked down and then up to him again, "Director David tells me that they look identical to… my brothers… but only when I am angry or if I am in combat," she replied reframing from using her brother's name as well as her fathers.

Gibbs smirked as she caught herself from saying Ari's name and her prevention of saying Eli's. She took another sip and sighed, "I wouldn't know if they look like Ari's eyes when your mad," he said noticing her eyes widen and then relax again as he said her brothers name, "I just know that at this moment they look like my Ziver's,"

When Gibbs called Ziva his, it made her smirk a little, "I like to believe they can look like my mothers at times," she said in a slightly lighter tone then she had before.

"I never got to meet your mother," Gibbs said noticing the flash of pain that crossed her face.

"Not many people did," she said and then added bitterly, "Director David had her killed before I could appreciate her,"

Gibbs felt the bitterness in her voice and stood up. He walked towards her and she flinched as his hand came down to her shoulder and he ran his thumb along her skin, "I know it must have been hard to be without her and only have Ari to rely on," he stated trying to forget the sight of her flinching.

"It was," she confirmed, "But Ari always took good care of me." she defended with a small smile, "He always had food for me to eat, a safe place to sleep -on the street, synagogue, shelter, or even at on of his friends house's- and he would work three different jobs at a time to make sure could get what I needed," she said looking up to Gibbs and watched as he took all this information in for the first time. She knew it much be hard for him to imagine, his enemy being kind and nurturing to another, "He was not always so sick,"

Gibbs released her shoulder and walked back to the stool only to pull it closer to her, "Sick?" he questioned taking another sip from his bottle.

"Yes, the man you killed was not my brother but a demon inside of him." she said, "My brother died to me the night that he called me and told me that it would be our last conversation." she said as she remembered his last words to her, "He was not himself after that. He had called me only to tell me how much he loved me and to not allow people to push me around,"

Gibbs placed his bottle down and sighed heavily. The sound it was as if he was holding a weight on his shoulders as he nodded to her only looking to the floor. Eventually he looked up and to her soft eyes, "It is nice of you to have a good memories of your brother rather then what -or who- he died as," Yasmina nodded. She knew it was better for her to think of her brother positively then to think of him in a darker light. Gibbs knew he had wanted to ask her this question and saw no reason not to ask now, "Why did you join Mossad?"

Yasmina looked up and looked in his eyes as she answered, "It was something my brother and I had talked about for a long time. I never considered it till our last phone call. I ran to Mossad the next morning and joined." Yasmina smirked as she thought of a memories, "I can remember the day I first met Director David." she said once again gaining his attention, "It was a week after joining Mossad -I was in training- and he was watching us practice. They pulled me out and said I was going to go through intense training because the Director saw something in me." she paused and shook her head, "I had been so excited about that at the time."

Gibbs shook his head, "You should be proud of how far you've come in your life Yasmina. You're still young and you can go even farther in your career. Don't be upset or ashamed just because you know that the Director is your father."

Yasmina smiled lightly as she herd him say her first name, "Thank you for the 'peep-talk' Agent Gibbs but you do not know what I have gone through to get to were I am."

Gibbs decided not to correct her and instead he stood up and began to put his tools away and took one last swig of his bourbon, "Well it's zero two hundred now, how about we get some sleep," he suggested as she stood to her feet. As she spun to walk around the bench she had been sitting on, her foot tripped over the bench's leg and she fell to the ground. Her shirt had ridden up because of the fall and it revealed a long and deep tissue scar that ran from one side of her back to the other. Gibbs leaned down to help her stand as he looked at her scar.

She had not been aware that her shirt had ridden up as far as it did. She got to her knees and felt Gibbs' hand on her upper arm helping her to stand to her feet. "Thank you," she muttered as she got her footing.

"Don't mention it," he muttered back as he looked at her back and wondered what else she was hiding under her shirt. Did she have more then one scar like that? How did she get them? Were they from Mossad or from living on the streets? Would she even tell him what it was from?

Yasmina noticed the strange silent's around them and she turned to look at Gibbs who had a look that he was in thought. "Is there something wrong?" she asked honestly concerned once she noticed his stair.

Gibbs took in a deep breath and decided to just asked, there was no harm in asking after all, "When did you get that scar?" he asked with a stone face.

"Accident," she replied quickly. Gibbs eyed her for a long moment and Yasmina sighed, knowing that he knew better then to believe that story, "I was undercover while with Mossad and things did not go according to plan," she said averting her eyes from his.

"That's obvious," he said noticing there was more to the story then she was willing to tell at the time. "There are more aren't there?" he asked, testing the waters of what she was willing to talk about.

Yasmina felt her body stiffen at the thought that he had possibly seen more then one of her scars. They were not all to be proud of. In fact most of them were for situations that she had never spoken of to anyone besides her own brother. She knew she felt safe what around Gibbs but she never talk about her vulnerable side. Instead of speaking to him, she just nodded in response to his question.

Gibbs nodded and thought of his own scars, both visible and his many invisible. "How about we go get some sleep," he suggested again attempted to divert her from her train of thought. She nodded quickly and began to walk up the stairs.

Once both of them were up stairs, they walked through the living room and Gibbs smirked at the sight of his two Agents cuddled together in the large chair. "Well, goodnight Agent Gibbs," she said as she began to move back to the couch.

Gibbs placed a firm hand on her shoulder and stopped her from moving towards the couch. She looked back at him in confusion and he jerked his head to the stairs. They walked up the stairs and he opened the first door on the right, a spare bed room. "You can sleep here, I was going to give it to my Agents but they are already asleep." he explained.

Yasmina smiled and walked to the bed. She crawled under the comforter and smiled at the warm feel of a bed. "Thank you Agent Gibbs," she said looking over to him.

He smirked and walked over to the bed and gently kissed the top of her head, "Outside of work, you can call me Jethro, Yasmina." he informed her as she patted her hair softly, "Goodnight," he then left her to sleep comfortably in the soft bed.

* * *

**Please review :) Let me know it you have Questions/Comments/Concerns/Advice. :) -Mina**


	13. The Present Reveals The Past

**_Previously..._**

_He smirked and walked over to the bed and gently kissed the top of her head, "Outside of work, you can call me Jethro, Yasmina." he informed her as she patted her hair softly, "Goodnight," he then left her to sleep comfortably in the soft bed._

* * *

**_Continued..._**

Yasmina woke up to the feel of a soft hand on her cheek. Yasmina was only scared for a slip second before she heard her voice, "Yasmina, it is time to get up and go back to NCIS,"

The sound of Ziva's voice was calming and she relaxing to her. So much in fact that Yasmina subconsciously curled her small body towards Ziva's. "I need to change before I go," Yasmina muttered into Ziva's thigh.

Ziva nodded and began to get up. After she was out of the room, Yasmina slugged out of the warm bed and out of the room as well. She grabbed a cup of tea with Ziva down stairs as she explained what was going on. It was seven in the morning and Tony and Gibbs had left for work already. They -Ziva and Yasmina- needed to be at NCIS by eight thirty and that gave them plenty of time to go to both of their places and change. Once Yasmina drank all of her tea, the two woman left in Ziva's car and were off to Ziva's apartment.

Ziva didn't take long to change at all. She had decided to wear a pair of tan cargo pants, a white V-cut blouse, and some black flats. Her hair was less then cared for, so she just blushed it and French braided it. If anything, the drive to Yasmina's hotel was longer then anything. Everything she had was at the hotel her and Rakeem had been staying at while undercover so it was about thirty minutes away from Ziva's Apartment.

As soon as they arrived, Yasmina could see Ziva become defensive. Because of the current situation, Yasmina understood and appreciated her protection. Yasmina opened her hotel room door and walked inside to see nothing had been moved from the way Rakeem and her had left it. Clothing was on the floor, their toiletries were still in place in the bathroom, their bed was still messed up, and the smell of his cologne was still faintly in the air.

Yasmina held her breath as she grabbed a pair of green cargo pants, a black tank top, black shoes, and a hair tie. She ran into the bathroom and changed as quickly as she could. She could hear Ziva outside of the door, most likely grabbing all of her stuff and packing it up for her to take back to Ziva's. Once Yasmina had her clothing on, she put her hair up in a tight ponytail. She stepped out of the bathroom and saw Ziva standing at the door with her suitcase. "We need to get going, Yasmina," Ziva said with a bit of remorse in her voice, she didn't want to rush her, but she knew how hard this could be on a woman.

Yasmina nodded and ran to the bed side table. She opened it and pulled out the ring that Rakeem had given her the night before. It had a gold band and three jewels in it; an emerald, diamond, and ruby. They were not so big and flashy, but it had meaning to her as well as to Rakeem. She slipped on the ring and then joined Ziva at the door. Ziva gave her a look saying that she would be explaining it to her on the way back to DC. Yasmina nodded and walked out of the room with her sibling.

Once the two of them were on their way back, Ziva glanced to Yasmina as she looked at her ring, "He proposed?" she asked, noticing which finger Yasmina had placed the ring on.

Yasmina smirked, "Not in so many words," Yasmina said as she glanced to Ziva, "He said it was his promise to me to get married one day," she said giggling lightly under her breath, "I guess in a way he did, he was just afraid to say it exactly,"

Ziva smiled lightly, "It is a beautiful ring,"

"I think so too," Yasmina said as she twiddled with the ring.

* * *

The two women walked into NCIS headquarters with two minutes to spare. Gibbs, McGee, and Tony all stood at the plasma as they talked about the murder. "How come she is the only one allowed?" Tony protested loudly as the women approached the bullpen.

"Her who?" Ziva asked dropping her stuff at her desk.

The men turned around and Gibbs walked over to Yasmina, "You, with me," he said walking past her and towards the stairs. Yasmina quickly walked after him with Ziva in toe. "Not you, Ziver," he barked walking up the stairs. Ziva sighed as she stopped at the bottom of the stairs and watched Yasmina walk up the stairs with Gibbs alone. The simple idea that she was alone up there scared Ziva.

"What is going on?" Yasmina asked as they stopped at the door to MTAC.

"Your father is on in MTAC right now and he requested to have you in the room when he delivered the information that was uncovered," Gibbs said as he scanned his eye and opened the door, "Do you want me to stay in the room?" he asked.

She nodded quickly as he walked behind her and into MTAC. Eli David was on the big screen and having small talk with Vance. Yasmina felt her nerves kick into high gear but they settled some after a couple deep breaths. "Oh, look who's here!" Vance said as he gestured for Yasmina to come up to the screen.

She really didn't want to, but she knew she had to anyway. She walked up to the screen and she nodded to the screen, "Hello Director, what is it that you have found?" she asked getting straight to business with him.

Eli nodded, understanding that she was all serious with him, "I had Officer Kalleum undercover on a special operation that had intended on helping Israel's relation with America. It was no mistake that Officer Kalleum was there at that bar with that Marine. They were apparently having a meeting to talk in person about there assignment."

The way Eli had stated the last part had gotten Yasmina's attention, "It was unsanctioned?" she asked, making sure that Eli had not planed this ahead of time.

"Yes, he had proposed the idea to me before the two of you left but I told him it was too soon. Obviously he did not listen and paid justly for his mistake." Eli said snobbishly, "He always did have a problem with being told no,"

"Oh do not even try to talk bad about him now!" Yasmina barked in defense, "He was your prize Officer! And because he went against you once in his life-" Yasmina stopped mid speech when she felt Gibbs' hand on her shoulder. She took a deep breath and let it out and Gibbs let go of her shoulder. "I apologize for my outburst Director," Yasmina said, still enraged.

Eli was silent for a moment and glared at Yasmina, "You will be dealt with when you return," he said simply and then continued with his previous explanation, "As I was saying, he did not get approval for what he did. It was too soon for both of them to meet in person and with no surveillance or protection." Eli said to Vance.

"Do you have any suspects, Eli?" Vance asked

"I will have my people sent you the list we have compiled," he said nodding to Vance and then looking back to Yasmina, "You will be on a plan tomorrow night and back home," he commanded in a plain tone, "Now, Yasmina, is there anything you would like to discuses before I leave,"

Yasmina thought a moment and knew that is she did not ask this now; she might never, "Did you promote me quicker because I was good or because I was your daughter?"

Eli shook his head, "No, you were good,"

His answer was simple and short.

* * *

Yasmina walked down the steps from MTAC, alone. Ziva still stood at the end on the steps; however, Tony and McGee had joined her. Yasmina walked down the stairs with as straight an as emotionless as she could compose. Eli had not upset her; he had threatened and insulted her. She hated how he had talked about Rakeem in front of her- knowing that they had been close. He didn't know just how close they had been, but he knew they had been good friends. Even thinking about it now, she did not regret yelling at him for the way he spoke. As she approached the three agents, she could see the difference between the three. McGee looked confused. Tony looked afraid. And Ziva… Ziva looked concerned for her more then anyone.

Yasmina directly walked to Ziva and took her hand in hers. Though she squeezed her hand, her speech was smooth, "What are you all looking at?" she asked

"What happened up there?" McGee asked with concern.

Yasmina shook her head, "Gibbs will tell you later, I am sure, McGee."

Yasmina's answer caused attention from Ziva as well as Tony but McGee simply nodded and muttered something about going down to Abby. Once he was gone Tony whispered, "What happened up there Cupcake?"

Yasmina smiled at the nick name and let out a shaky breath, "Director David was in MTAC and divulged information about who they think was responsible," Yasmina paused and then received a nod from Tony, "Well, he started talking bad about Rakeem and it made me sick to my stomach to hear him talk about him like he was. So I said something about it," Yasmina said gained looks of astonishment from both Ziva and Tony.

"Eli must not have liked that," Ziva muttered.

"No," Yasmina answered, "And I will pay for it when I arrive in Israel,"

Ziva looked to her skeptically, "What do you mean, 'pay for it' Yasmina?" she asked.

Yasmina bit her lip gently and let go of Ziva's hand to answer, "_I do not want to go back to Israel. I wish I could stay here longer but I will have to face him sooner or later and I would rather get it over with sooner._" Yasmina said in Hebrew as she walked past the two of them quickly.

Ziva walked after her in an attempt to make sense of what was just said. "Zi, what did she just say?" Tony asked behind her as the two women walked after each other.

"Wait here Tony," Ziva said to him as she attempted to keep up with Yasmina. Ziva noticed Yasmina began to walk faster and faster, and eventually she was even running. Nevertheless, Ziva began to run after her, both women earning strange looks from NCIS workers. After running out of the work room and down a flight of stairs, they found themselves in the gym locker room. It was too early for anyone to be in there, making it perfectly secluded. "Yasmina, what is this about?" Ziva asked as the finally stopped.

"I do not want to go back to Israel," Yasmina said taking a couple deep breaths.

"Okay, then you will not go back, simple," Ziva answered attempting to catch her breath also.

Yasmina shook her head, "I wish it were that easy," Yasmina answered, "If it were that easy for me I would have left long ago." she said.

Ziva eyed the younger woman up and down before asking, "What is it you are not telling me Yasmina," it came out more as a demand then a question.

Yasmina sighed, "At first, it was after of Ari's funeral. I had walked off of the grounds with Rakeem to spend time alone with him. I was so upset and so lost, I had no one but Rakeem left to lean on. I was apparently not supposed to leave the grounds and when I came back, they sent me straight to the Director's office. And instead of just yelling at me… he…" Yasmina paused and took a deep breath, "He hit me a little,"

The addition caused Ziva to freeze where she stood, how her father could lay a hand to this girl. Sure he had been upset about her mistake, but he knew this was his daughter with out a doubt and still he strike her?

Yasmina continued, "After that, it just became the regular way he dealt with me when I messed up. If I failed to complete training that day, if I was a little mouthy that day, for any reason really. Sometimes it was not even me who messed up, it would just be bad timing." Yasmina paused and took a deep breath, "It escalated a little after you informed him you were leaving Mossad to be with NCIS." she looked to the floor as she said, "He did not take it well at all."

"What did he do?" Ziva dared to ask.

"I believe we get our love of knife's from our father, Ziva," Yasmina said so little but Ziva knew just what she meant by it. Yasmina trued around and lifted off her black tank top and reveled to her the scars she bared. "They are not all from him, but most are," she admitted.

"Oh my god," Ziva breathed as she looked at her back. There had to be at least ten cut marks all along her back. "How many are from him?" she asked in a voice that could barely be heard.

"There are twelve, so I think eight are from him. One is from when I was very little and stole food to eat, two is from an undercover operation, and one is from training," Yasmina explained.

Ziva sat on the wooden bench in the looker room in awe of Yasmina's past. This young girl had been through so much that it hurt Ziva to think about her.; and she had to go through to worst of it without her brother. Yasmina slid on her shirt again and turned to face Ziva, she could feel the tears in her eyes from all of the secrets she had reveled, but she held them back. But when Ziva stood up and pulled her into a tight hug, she felt the tear spill out. Ziva did not chastise her for loosing her control; she only held her tighter. The two moved slowly to the ground were Ziva sat with Yasmina in her arms, "If I go back now, I do not know what he will do. I do not what to die and I do not want to be alone," Yasmina muttered through sobs and tears.

"And you will not," Ziva said lightly, "You will not go back, you will stay with me and you will make your life here as I have," she whisper, holding Yasmina close to her chest, "I promise,"

* * *

**Please Review! And just for fair warning, i think i will have this story wrapped up in about two more chapters :)**


	14. The Future Changed

_**Previously...**_

"_And you will not," Ziva said lightly, "You will not go back, you will stay with me and you will make your life here as I have," she whisper, holding Yasmina close to her chest, "I promise,"_

* * *

**_Continued..._**

Ziva and Yasmina walked back into the bull pen. Yasmina had calmed down and was now tired from crying, but she attempted to hind it the best she could. Ziva walked directly over to Tony who was waiting at his desk -as he was told to- and she dropped Yasmina's hand, "Tony, watch her for a little bit. I have business to take care of,"

Yasmina walked over to Tony who looked both concerned and confused. He placed his hand around her mid-back and looked to Ziva as she walked up the steps. Everyone on the stairs seemed to move out of her way and Tony could see why. Ziva glowed with furry and everyone at NCIS knew better then to get in Ziva's way when she was angry, "Ziva, what are you doing?" Tony called after her as she neared the second turn on the stairs.

"I am going to deal with a problem," she called back to him as she got to the top of the stairs and turned towards the hall to the director's office. She took long strides to the office of Leon Vance and ignored his secretary when she said he was 'to busy' to talk to her now. She pushed open his door and looked her Director dead in the eyes, "I need to speak with Eli David, now," she demanded.

Leon Vance looked at her and arched a brow, "Then pick up a phone and dial the number," he answered smartly.

"I need to speak to him in MTAC, please," she replied, ignoring his smart comment.

"And why is that, Ziver?" Gibbs asked from his seat at the long conference table. She had not seen him when she walked in because of her tunnel vision at the moment.

"Look, I do not have the time or the temper to explain everything twice," she said looking between both Vance and Gibbs, "Just get me on MTAC with Eli and stand in the back. Then it will all be explained to you and I will get my anger out at Eli without misdirecting here." she said as calmly as she could muster.

"Ok, I'll call him," Vance said as he looked between Gibbs and Ziva, "Go to MTAC and I will be there soon," Vance said as he picked up the phone and began to dial.

"Thank you, Director," Ziva said as Gibbs opened the door and walked out with her. The two of them walked without speaking and that silent's continued into MTAC. They stood in front of the screen, awaiting Vance's approval for a MTAC video feed to Eli. Ziva crossed her arms and sighed heavily as she bit her lip impatiently. She glanced up and over to Gibbs beside her who looked completely came and content, "You are not even going to ask me what is wrong?" she asked slightly annoyed by his calm demeanor.

He scoffed and looked over to her, "Would you tell me?"

"No,"

"Then why ask just to be told no?"

She couldn't help but smirk at him, "Thank you Gibbs," she said lightly.

Gibbs looked to her with an arched brow, "For what?"

She looked to him with a small smirk, "For being you," she said leaning over to shove him with her shoulder lightly. He shoved her back playfully and nodded to her in understanding.

As Ziva began to go back into her thoughts, Vance walked in but did not walk forward to the screen. He just walked to the back row of seats and nodded to Gibbs and Ziva. Gibbs placed a light kiss to the side of her head and joined Vance in the back as the computer technicians warned her of an incoming call from Tel Aviv. She took one last deep breath and nodded to the technicians.

When Eli's face came on the large screen, Ziva felt her rage boiling in her chest. She knew better then to allow herself to explode in front of Eli just yet and bit her bottom lip. "Ah! Ziva! I have not spoken to you in quite some time. I am in understanding that you needed to speak with me here. Why not just pick up the phone and call my dear?" he asked oblivious to the angry glow around her.

"I needed to talk to you as face to face as possible when I had this conversation with you." her voice was very even but very heavy with anger, "I have been through much in my life; the majority of it because of you. The sick and twisted things I once preformed while in Mossad still haunt me in my dreams to this very day. But I must have been to smart or to free spirited for you to turn me into one of your minions," she paused and notice that he was listening intently, probably attempting to figure out how this conversation was going to go, "Ari…he never even had a choice when it came to his life did he? No! He never did! He was forced into a life of lies and secrets. And all that time, he got to go home to a mother who loved unconditionally and a little sister who looked up to him. Then to take his mother way from him as well? You are a monster. That little girl had to grow up without anyone but her brother. The same brother who was driven sick with confusion and hatred for you and the world he lived in! He never had a chance. And that poor little girl, poor little Yasmina. You knew that you were her father. You knew it! And you used her from the day you met her! You knew her history and you saw an opportunity that you never saw with Tali or me. She was corruptible, she was vulnerable, but most of all- she was controllable. So you deceived her and gained her trust, the little trust she had left for the world. And once she lost her brother, you knew there was nothing left of her. So the first chance you got to take over her, you did! You beat that poor girl into fear! Didn't you!" Ziva was so affected by her own speech to him that she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She knew the pain of being beaten to the point of wishing for her own death, but to have it done to you by someone you trusted, that must hurt even more.

Eli sat in silents for a couple moments and then cleared his throat, "Ziva, I do not know what stories Yasmina has told you of the abuse you speak of, but they are all li-"

"You lying bastard!" Ziva yelled, sufficiently cutting Eli off, "I have seen her scars for myself! She told me what you did to her! How it only started after Ari was not around! You are a despicable old man and you do not deserve to hold the position of power that you have. Your hands are covered with the blood and tears of the innocent and that can not be shed. I have my own demons, but they are from you! And Yasmina, she will never be able to see herself as beautiful because of you! Every night before you sleep I hope you think about your life and are proud of the pain you have caused others to feel in you path because it is all you have ever accomplished! You are a creator worse then death because you keep them alive to have to relive it over and over."

Eli sat forward in his chair, "I will not be spoken to in this manner by my own daughter. I will not listen to this! I will speak to Office Aaliyah myself when she returns and this will all be straightened out then,"

"I **do not** regret to inform you that Yasmina will not be returning to Mossad. She will resign from her job as of tomorrow morning and will be staying with me for as long as she pleases. There is nothing you can do to force her to stay and there is nothing you can do to force her to return to Israel on your grounds," Ziva said back to him.

His face dropped, "No she will not! She is one of my best and I will not lose her to you! Why are you even working so hard for her anyway, Ziva? She is only your half-sister! Not even your full blood!"

Eli's words made Ziva smirk, "She is my sister, you said so yourself," she replied and signaled to cut the video feed. Once Eli disappeared from the screen, Ziva turned to the two men in the back row, "Any questions?" she asked much calmer then before. The two men shook their heads and she nodded, "If you would excuse me, I need to go tell my sister she is free," Ziva said with a proud smile.

* * *

Ziva walked out of MTAC with a weight lifted off of her shoulders. She had never yelled at Eli like that before and it felt damn good to do so. She walked to the stairs and saw Tony sitting in his seat with Yasmina curled up on his lap -whether she was awake; Ziva could not tell. She walked down the stairs and into the bull pen to see she was in fact awake. Yasmina did not get up from Tony's lap, she just looked to Ziva, waiting to see what she was going to say, much like Tony was.

"You are free," Ziva said simply.

Yasmina's face dropped as she slowly stood from Tony's hold and stumbled into Ziva's arms. Ziva was going to ask why she stumbled -but then she felt why- Yasmina was trembling. Ziva held her tight to her chest and muttered comforting words to her. After a moment or two, Yasmina's trembling subsided and she began to breathe normally once more. She leaned back slightly and looked in Ziva's eyes as she whispered, "This had better not be a joke, Ziva,"

Ziva smiled and laughed a little, "No, Yasmina, it is not. You can resign tomorrow morning and you will never have to go back there for as long as you live."

Yasmina nodded and smiled wide, "Thank you so much Ziva. Thank you oh thank you!" she exclaimed as she hugged her tightly again. It was so tight that she could have give Abby a run for her money. When Yasmina let go she remember something that almost brought her back to sadness, "But I need to go to Israel," she said earning a strange look. She rolled her eyes gently and sighed, "Rakeem, I need to put him to rest in order to be at peace with myself, Ziva," Yasmina explained

Ziva nodded, "Tony and I will go with you," Ziva insisted.

Yasmina didn't fight it. She kind of wanted her to go with her, for their support and to not be alone for his burial.

"It's sad that I only get to travel to a foreign country when someone dies," Tony added from behind them.

Yasmina and Ziva both laughed and looked back to him, "You are ridiculous, Tony DiNozzo. You know this, yes?" Yasmina asked with a smile.

"I've been told it a couple of times," he teased winking at Ziva. She smiled back at him and then looked down to Yasmina and placed a soft kiss to her forehead. Yasmina smiled at the gesture and sighed gently.

"I'm going to go down to Autopsy as see when Ducky is willing to give up the body," Tony said as he left the two women to relax from the adrenaline rush that was still alive in them.

"Would you like to go out for some lunch?" Ziva asked with a small smile. "Think of it as a celebration lunch if it will make you say yes faster," she teased.

"I would love too, seeing as how I didn't get to eat anything this morning," Yasmina said letting go of Ziva's hug and taking her hand instead as they walked out together.

* * *

**I pushed myself to get this chapter out before i left for a week and a half! i will post the final chapter after i get back (because it has not been written yet) and i am existed! well i need to keep packing now, REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**

**-Mina**


End file.
